Hope For The Hopeless
by Pollyzitta
Summary: Edward e Bella se amam isso é fato, planos pra uma vida juntos são interrompidos, adiados por um fato trágico. A esperança em meio à desolação é o unico consolo.
1. Prólogo

**Hope For The Hopeless**

Prólogo

_Eu te amo_. É a ultima coisa que me lembro de escutar, isso foi antes de tudo acontecer. Primeiro eu estava com Bella ao meu lado, seu lindo sorriso me acariciando, levantando meu ego e me acalmando. Como pode uma criatura ter um poder tão grande sobre outro ser? Bella tem esse poder sobre mim.

Minha última memória completa é a de eu correndo atrás do maldito ladrão que tinha roubado a bolsa de Bella, ela estava gritando para que eu deixasse isso de lado. Mas não! Uma pessoa repugnante, um ladrão, um malandro quis tirar vantagem sobre a mulher da minha vida! Sobre a mulher que eu planejo ter como a mãe dos meus filhos, a minha companheira pela eternidade. Eu tinha que ir atrás dele... Recuperaria sua bolsa e daria uma boa lição no trapaceiro covarde que ousou se aproximar da minha Bella.

Ele pulou um pequeno cercado, eu pulei atrás, passou correndo entre os transeuntes e eu esbarrando e me desculpando corri atrás, e quando ele se deparou com o muro à frente eu sorri com a vitória! Eu lhe mostraria como se tratava uma dama, não, eu chamaria a polícia, certo, mas antes lhe daria uma surra. Ele merecia isso e eu estava tomado pela ira. Aproximei-me devagar e analisei seu estado, ele não correria mais, estava cansado e não conseguiria pegar distância suficiente para pular o muro. Eu estava no caminho dele. Meu corpo reagiu de forma explosiva e quando dei por mim estava avançando sobre o rapaz que me olhava de forma assustada e ao mesmo tempo indecisa.

_BUM!_

O que foi aquilo? Algo ardeu no meu peito. Olhei para frente e o que vi me deixou atordoado. O menino, sim era um menino, não passava de seus 14 anos, ele estava armado. Um revolver. Apontado pra mim. Levei a mão ao peito, e só vi SANGUE. Isso tudo levou alguns segundos, do segundo que corri em sua direção até eu estar caído sem forças.

"EDWAAAARD!" Céus, minha Bella, o que eu fiz? Como pude ser tão tolo? Como pude me deixar levar pelo momento dessa forma e deixá-la pra trás? Porque não a escutei?

"NÃÃÃÃÃOOOO! EDWARD!" Ela chorava, eu queria dizer que estava tudo bem, queria tentar acamá-la, mas minha voz simplesmente não saía, algo parecia estar me sufocando. Mas ela não devia se preocupar, não estava sentindo nada, nenhuma dor.

"Edward, por favor, não me deixe..." Ela implorava, suas lágrimas se derramando sobre mim. Eu não sentia dor, mas meus olhos estavam pesados, pareciam desfocados, tentei mirar sobre o rosto mais lindo que eu já vi em toda minha vida, mas ele estava se apagando, borrando...

"Edward, por favor, fica comigo..." Tudo estava se tornando escuro, eu lutava contra essa escuridão, eu precisava manter meus olhos abertos para mostrar para o meu amor que eu estava bem, que nada iria nos separar. Eu não conseguia!

A escuridão se tornou mais forte e tudo parecia longe, só podia escutar muito longe os soluços da minha amada, eu não podia sentir seu toque sobre mim, minha pele parecia morta, meus olhos pareciam perdidos, e antes de tudo se acabar só me lembro de escutar... _Eu te amo._


	2. Capítulo 01 Luta

Olá para todos, bom gostaria de falar umas coisinhas antes de postar o primeiro capítulo:

1º Agradecer imensamente as reviews que eu recebi, e olha que eu pensei que ninguém leria isso aqui;

2º Essa ficc é minha primeira ficc de Twilight, e na verdade ela não é tão grande assim, provavelmente 6 capítulos;

3º Agradecer a força que a Dands, a Cella, a Prii, a Lally... ai ai.. enfim a todas as meninas que convivem comigo nesse "Mundo de Twilight", me deram!

4º Dizer que tudo saiu dessa minha cabeça que é meio confusa e louca, e que eu só peguei emprestado os personagens da Tia Steph...

e 5º... er... tem quinto não... bora postar!...rs...

* * *

**Luta**

POV Bella

Minha mãe me ensinou quando criança, que quando pensávamos em uma coisa com muita força ela poderia se realizar. Eu duvidava disso, a mente humana não poderia ter tal poder. Mas hoje, eu preciso ter fé, eu não posso desistir!

Foram no máximo 5 minutos até eu escutar o som da ambulância, fiquei grata por alguma boa alma ter avisado à polícia e chamado os médicos. Meu Edward precisava de ajuda. Urgente! Ele estava me deixando... "Não, ele não vai me deixar, ele vai ficar ao meu lado!" Meu coração era mais forte e gritava pro meu pensamento.

A espera de notícias no primeiro dia me matava a cada segundo, a chegada ao hospital foi a pior sensação que eu senti... não... não tinha sensação pior do que ter o amor da minha vida nos meus braços, lutando pra respirar e amolecendo aos poucos. Me deixando...

Não me deixaram ir com ele lá pra dentro, aonde quer que fossem levá-lo.

"- Deus! Eu não sei!"era o que eu apenas dizia, me sentia uma fraca, não conseguia raciocinar. Claro que eu sei a idade dele, suas manias, alergias e seu tipo sanguíneo. Eu precisava dessas informações, mas devido ao grande acúmulo de emoções que passavam pelo meu corpo, minha cabeça parecia não funcionar, e isso só aumentava meu desespero.

Edward estava se formando em medicina e sempre se gabava de ser forte como um touro! Não possuía fraquezas, como ele mesmo frisava, a fraca era eu com a minha bronquite asmática. No nosso aniversário de seis meses de namoro Edward resolveu que faríamos uma caminhada no sul do Alasca, onde seus pais possuíam uma espécie de "casa de campo", mas que mais parecia uma mansão no gelo, só que ele esqueceu que frio, exercícios físicos que necessitam de um demorado preparo físico e mental e pessoas asmáticas não combinavam tão bem. Eu até fiz a caminhada, mas ele praticamente me carregou por mais da metade do caminho, sempre tentando me animar e claro, me confortando falando que ainda bem que eu era uma molenga apaixonada por um fortão, porque se eu namorasse um moleque qualquer eu estaria congelada, e que naquela altura do campeonato com pelo menos dois dedos a menos em cada pé. Esse pensamento passou como fogo, as lembranças de seu sorriso atirando facadas contra o meu estômago.

"Senhora, precisamos de alguns dados, me desculpe, mas isso ajudaria muito na busca pela sobrevivência de seu marido" Eu sentia a pena nos olhos da pobre enfermeira. Ela queria ajudar meu Edward e eu não conseguia sequer manifestar um simples SIM ou NÂO para suas perguntas. Eu precisava me controlar, me acalmar... Assim como Edward me ensinou...

Respire, respire, respire. Eu podia sentir o início de uma crise vindo, não, isso não iria acontecer, era só o que faltava! A fraca Bella dando um piti asmático de pânico... Respire... eu podia escutar a voz dele me falando isso a dois dias, quando inventei de mergulhar em alto mar e no meio do nada simplesmente o meu ar faltou, mas ele estava ao meu lado, e com ele do meu lado eu sabia que tudo iria ficar bem... Ah nosso fim de semana de folga na praia... meus pensamentos voaram a uma velocidade incrível e todos os bons momentos passaram como um flash na frente dos meus olhos.

"Ele não tem alergia a nada que eu saiba, fez um teste alérgico na faculdade a umas três semanas e nada foi comprovado, seu sangue é A+ e eu preciso avisar a família dele que ele está aqui..."

"Como é o nome dele senhora... me dê o nome de seu marido e o telefone de seus demais familiares que nós mesmos entraremos em contato" – ela afagava minha cabeça vendo o esforço que eu fazia em respirar e raciocinar.

"Ele não é meu marido! O nome dele é Edward Cullen..." tentei falar mas ela me interrompeu com uma expressão assustada nos olhos.

"Edward, filho do Dr. Carlisle? Céus, preciso avisá-lo, Edward foi encaminhado à ele..." Ela simplesmente falou isso e saiu correndo... Não entendi nada por alguns segundos até me situar que estávamos no hospital do pai de Edward, e que certamente metade de sua família estaria trabalhando aqui nesse momento. Emmett o irmão mais velho de Edward era o administrador do hospital, Rose sua esposa era a chefe da pediatria, Jasper trabalhava no setor de informática do hospital, e Esme estava planejando a ampliação do hospital e a decoração dos leitos da maternidade.

Alguns segundos depois da enfermeira entrar por uma porta, pude ver a figura loira e alta de Carlisle saindo com horror nos olhos. Ele estava desorientado, e eu me senti culpada por isso.

Ele me viu a certa distância e veio correndo em minha direção, "Bella minha filha, o que aconteceu? Eu quase tive um ataque ali dentro quando vi que o rapaz pra quem eu preparei o centro cirúrgico era meu filho!" Mas ele parou ao ver o meu estado com a notícia de que Edward estava sendo operado. Eu deveria estar um caos mesmo. Minha blusa azul, estava coberta do sangue de Edward, minhas mãos estavam tremendo e sujas também. Meu rosto deveria estar inchado e os olhos vermelhos. O retrato perfeito do desespero.

"Oh meu Deus! Venha Bella, venha à minha sala, você precisa ao menos se lavar, vou cuidar de você, e não se preocupe ok? Edward está sendo cuidado pelos melhores médicos do país!" Eu pude ver a máscara que ele colocou sobre a face naquele momento. A mesma máscara que eu via quando acompanhava Edward ao hospital e ele lidava com pacientes e familiares. Pai e filho eram muito parecidos, tanto fisicamente como na maneira de viver e agir.

Enquanto eu me limpava, ou ao menos tentava, escutei Carlisle ligar para Esme, mãe de Edward, e lhe avisar do que estava acontecendo. Aquilo me machucou, eu não cumpri a promessa de "cuidar bem de Edward" que fiz a ela.

Me sentei no sofá do consultório de Carlisle e tentei colocar minhas idéias no lugar. Precisava raciocinar, me manter lúcida. Mas o destino estava contra mim, e após alguns minutos que eu me mantive sentada, a porta do consultório abriu com Emmett entrando rápido como o vento, me assustando e voltando a me deixar com os nervos à flor da pele. Eu estava prestes a ter um novo ataque de pânico a qualquer momento, e eu sentia isso.

"Cunhadinha, cunhadinha, eu estava te procurando... Está melhor? Rose está lá fora com Esme e Alice conversando com elas, aí eu vim pra ver se você precisa de alguma coisa..." Ele me olhava como se eu fosse algo muito quebrável, e eu estava perto disso. "Tenho que te entregar uma coisa, acho que é o certo. Edward está na cirurgia e acho que isso vai demorar um pouco, entreguei pra Esme os pertences que ele chegou aqui no hospital, relógio, carteira, corrente, essas coisas... Mas tenho que te entregar uma coisa, eh..." Emmett parecia sem jeito e olhava pra baixo " toma... estava no bolso da calça dele, ontem depois que vocês chegaram do passeio eu saí com ele pra comprar isso pra você, ele iria te entregar hoje a tarde, então eu acho que ele gostaria que você ficasse com ele."

Uma caixinha, uma pequena caixinha de veludo agora estava na palma da minha mão. Mão essa que agora tremia violentamente, tentei abri-la mas meus dedos não respondiam ao meu cérebro. "Deixa que eu abro" Emmett abriu-a e dentro dela o anel mais lindo que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. Céus! Edward me pediria em casamento hoje à tarde! Aquilo foi muita informação pra minha mente, e meu corpo começou a dar sinais de que falharia. "Bonito né? Eu ajudei a escolher! Não se preocupe, as palavras ainda serão ditas pelo meu irmão da maneira como ele planejou nesses últimos meses... uhm... Bella... você está bem?"

"Eu não... consigo... respirar..." Falei em um sussurro e logo o vi saindo pela porta e voltar com Carlisle e Rose ao seu lado. Carlisle foi direto ao seu armário e voltou com uma bombinha, parecida com a que eu tinha dentro da minha bolsa roubada. "Tome Bella, respire minha filha" O remédio contido na maquina fazia um efeito quase iminente e eu já me sentia com o pulmão aberto para a respiração novamente.

"Bella, você está muito nervosa, tremendo muito, vou te dar uma injeção para que você descanse, você passou por muita coisa hoje, e se você continuar assim, não poderá ver Edward quando ele sair da cirurgia" Rose vinha até mim com uma seringa nos dedos, um calmante.

"Rose, não quero dormir... preciso ver Ed..." mas ela não me deixou terminar a frase e já aplicava o medicamento em minhas veias.

"Você verá, mas precisa estar melhor do que você está para poder conseguir ficar ao lado dele tanto quanto ele precisar"... Eu faria isso por ele... claro... podia sentir a sonolência chegando. Quando acordasse, quem sabe poderia ter meu Edward de volta ao meu lado...

Edward já passou por duas cirurgias. Duas delicadas cirurgias. A bala que o atingiu passou a poucos centímetros do seu coração. Atingiu seu pulmão. E ficou alojada em sua coluna. Segundo Carlisle, ele vai sobreviver, o meu Edward vai acordar... Só não se sabe quando.

"Ele não vai me deixar, ele não vai me deixar, ele não vai me deixar..." Esse é o meu mantra. A dois dias eu vivo esse desejo. Eu preciso que essa vontade se realize.

Ao olhar pra Esme, meu coração se aperta. O sofrimento dela parece insuperável. Seus lindos olhos estão apagados. Carlisle parece um zumbi andando de um lado para o outro. Ele é um renomado médico, no entanto, ele está de mãos atadas, ele não tem como ajudar o filho. Emmett e seu usual sorriso arteiro estão mudos, a agonia da espera está destruindo a alegria do irmão de Edward. Alice, minha pequena e hiperativa "futura cunhada", como ela mesmo frisa e gosta de dizer, é a única com um sorriso no rosto, ela passa confiança a todos nós, e nesses dois dias a frase que ela mais tem dito é: "Bellinha, Bellinha, tudo vai ficar bem, eu sei que vai" E eu acredito fielmente nela. Alice é a minha fadinha particular, minha melhor amiga, aliás, ela é o anjo que me mostrou o caminho do amor... Eu não posso duvidar dela, quando nem eu sentia confiança no meu relacionamento com Edward ela sempre me provava o contrário. Nunca duvidarei de Alice.

"Edward, você não pode me deixar aqui sozinha! Como eu vou poder continuar em um mundo tão detestável sem você pra me proteger, pra me ajudar, pra me amar..." Eu alisava seu peito enfaixado, segurava sua mão fria, apertava-a, mas nada mudava. Ele estava lá, o aparelho ligado ao seu peito denunciava isso, o "bip bip" insistente me dava forças para continuar ao seu lado à espera que ele abra seus olhos e me mostre o seu tom vivo, cor de esmeraldas.

Minha cabeça parecia que iria explodir, nos últimos dois dias tudo o que se passava por ela era a dor de relembrar Edward caído, o sangue encharcando sua camisa branca, a camisa que ele mais gostava. Lembro de me aproximar aos gritos e segurá-lo contra o meu peito... Deus! Nunca senti uma dor tão forte. Os olhos de Edward aquele dia estavam especialmente claros, o verde parecia exultante, vitorioso. Naquela hora a única coisa que me lembrei foi do conselho de minha mãe: Quando for pedir algo, que seja com fé. Então eu pedi, a todas as forças do universo que podem existir, a Deus se ele pudesse me escutar... "Não deixem o meu Edward morrer!" Mas os olhos do meu amor se fecharam.

O quarto estava cheio, Esme e Carlisle sentados no sofá aos pés de Edward, Alice encostada no braço do mesmo sofá. Emmett estava ligando pra Rosalie, no pequeno hall de entrada do quarto ocupado por nós. Eu citava meu pequeno desejo sem parar em minha mente, e minhas mãos seguravam a mão de Edward. Uma pequena pressão. O que foi isso?

Na primeira vez que senti a mão de Edward mexendo, logo após a cirurgia eu fiz um escândalo, meu coração pulava de felicidade, mas Carlisle havia me dito logo depois que isso era normal, que era apenas a contração dos músculos de Edward. Meu amor não estava acordando.

Mas agora foi diferente, não foi apenas um pular na mão, ele apertou minha mão, tenho certeza! Olho para o pai de Edward com os olhos arregalados: "Carlisle, Edward está segurado a minha mão". Na mesma hora a cama está cercada por todos no quarto, após um minuto eu escuto o som mais belo de toda a minha vida, apenas um sussurro, mas que foi o suficiente pra saber que ele estaria pra sempre comigo, a primeira palavra que saiu da boca do meu amor foi o meu nome: "Bella..."

Podíamos ver o esforço que ele fazia. Edward estava lutando para respirar, lutava para acordar. Enfim resistia à morte. Sim, meu amor queria viver.


	3. Capítulo 02  Acordar

Só passando pra dizer que tudo isso saiu dessa minha cabeça que é meio confusa e louca, e que eu só peguei emprestado os personagens da Tia Steph...

Muito obrigada pelas reviews anteriores e animem-se me mandando mais reviews...huahauhauua.. to adorando isso de virar autora...kkkkk

* * *

**Cap. 02 – Acordar**

**POV Edward**

Eu morri, não tem outro jeito. Só tem essa explicação pra essa escuridão. Não consigo abrir os olhos, como eles parecem grudados... Tem algo me incomodando, minha garganta está seca, algo no meu nariz está perturbando, preciso tirar o que quer que seja.

Onde estão minhas mãos? Elas estão pesando toneladas! _Bip bip bip_... esse barulho está parecendo com tambores na minha cabeça... Onde eu estou? O que aconteceu? Porque eu não consigo abrir os olhos? Não escuto nada... estaria eu no inferno? "Ainda estou no hospital... não, ele ainda não acordou... certo... não Rose..." Ok, estou no inferno, mas que diabos Emmett faz aqui também? Essa coisa no meu nariz está me deixando louco! Preciso tirar isso... minha mão, achei ela, certo, tem algo me prendendo, preciso me desamarrar. Estou preso no inferno! Ótimo! Mover minha mão, mover minha mão, mover minha mão, nunca foi tão difícil fazer isso...

"Carlisle, Edward está segurado a minha mão"... Meu anjo! Não... não estou no inferno, meu amor não poderia estar aqui! Se não estou no inferno, onde estou? O que aconteceu? Deve ser um pesadelo... preciso falar com Bella, talvez se eu gritar ela me escute e me acorde... Espera, eu e Bella nunca dormimos juntos... como pode eu estar dormindo com ela ao meu lado? Deus! Se me escutas me dê uma força!... Falar, preciso falar... "Bella..." ok, isso não foi bem um falar, mal escutei o que eu disse... Onde estou?

Que agonia... meus olhos não se abrem, preciso abrir os olhos... Vamos lá Edward, abra os olhos... você precisa saber o que acontece...

"Edward? Você me escuta? Sou eu Bella... Estou aqui – um soluço – com você..." Minha Bella está chorando! Quem fez isso com ela? Por Deus... "Edward, mexa os dedos meu amor, se me escuta, mexa sua mão... por favor, por favor, por favor..." Meu anjo está assim por mim? Não pode! Malditos olhos que não abrem... minhas mãos, qual o caminho de minhas mãos mesmo? Achei! "Oh meu Deus! Edward! Tudo vai ficar bem eu prometo..." Bella ainda chorava...

"Filhinho, filhinho, filhinho" Mãe? Céus o que aconteceu? "Ele vai acordar, não se preocupem, meu filho é bravo como um leão, ele vai ficar bem..." Meu pai...Todos estão aqui? Porque?

"Emmett, passa pra cá 100 pratas, Jasper ganhou! Ele acordou no segundo dia! Eu avisei que isso ia acontecer..." Ahh, minha pirralha como é bom escutar sua voz... "Rose, Rose... desculpa meu xuxuzinho... não te deixei falando sozinha por deixar... Ed se mexeu, respondeu à Bella! E perdi 100 pratas... Até levando um tiro ele me dá prejuízo! ... Não... eu apostei que ele acordaria em 3 dias, ou seja, perdi por 2 horas..."

Tiro? _Bum_! Agora me lembro... É preciso acordar e deixar todos calmos, melhor me concentrar em outra coisa que não seja em Emmett!

Minha mão, o toque sobre ela... Bella, minha Bella, meu anjo, meu amor...

_Ops..._

Luz? Até que enfim! Meus olhos funcionaram... Quanta claridade! Arco-íris sobre a luz? Acho que me drogaram... "Bella... preciso te ver! Onde Bella está? As coisas estão tomando forma... Algo loiro, deve ser meu pai, algo pulante atrás dele? Seria Alice? Claro... Pisquei uma, duas, três vezes e as coisas tomaram formas verdadeiras... Bella, aí está você... Rosto lindo, boca perfeita, pele clara, cabelos cor de mel, meus olhos cor de chocolate... tão abatida... não fique assim... "eu também te amo!" disse em um sussurro, afinal, a ultima coisa que eu escutei foi ela falando que me amava, nada mais justo que afirmar a minha parte pra ela também.

Bella sorria, empolgada, os olhos antes tristes brilhando com as lágrimas de alegria... Isso tudo porque eu acordei? Foi tão ruim assim?

"Amor, você vai ficar bem, eu te amo tanto"... eu sorri com a declaração dela. Algo ainda me incomodava, algo no meu nariz, preciso tirar isso! Levantei a mão, com muito esforço, afinal ela pesava muito mais do que da ultima vez que a usei, ao meu rosto, tentando tirar o tubo do meu nariz...

"Não Edward, não faça isso, eu sei que incomoda, mas você ainda tem que descansar, seu médico logo virá te examinar e tirará isso pra você!" Meu pai... sempre ele e sua voz firme e tranqüila. Apenas deixei minha mão cair, o sono vindo com força total sobre mim... Mas eu mal acordei... "Descanse filho, você precisa descansar pra poder se recuperar, quando acordar estaremos aqui..." Ok, minha mãe lê mentes ou está tão claro assim que eu não tenho forças pra nada?

Antes da nuvem negra cobrir meus olhos, e o torpor me inundar ainda senti uma pressão sobre meus lábios e escutei a voz que tanto anseio ouvir: "Durma meu amor, cure-se, sempre estarei aqui!" E assim tudo se tornou, sem luz, sem som e vazio novamente.

**POV Bella**

Meu Edward acordou! Respondeu aos nossos estímulos, parecia desorientado, claro, mas obedeceu quando Carlisle lhe falou do tubo, e principalmente, disse que me ama!

Me senti revigorada, e qualquer sinal de cansaço, desespero e medo foram jogados despenhadeiro abaixo. Meu amor estava vivo e tudo ficaria bem!

Segundo Carlisle já havia explicado, ele ainda ficaria sedado por umas 24 horas, eles tirariam os medicamentos gradativamente, e após essas 24 horas eles começariam as fases de testes.

_TESTES._

Essa palavra é o meu maior medo agora. Edward poderia ter alguma seqüela? Ele pareceu tão distante ao acordar... Não! Isso é coisa da minha cabeça! Ele ta sedado, ao certo nem sabia o que estava acontecendo...

Me permiti jogar essa insegurança fora também e após dois dias resolvi atender ao conselho de Alice e ir até em casa para descansar um pouco, pois depois das 4 horas de sono forçadas por Rosalie após a injeção, eu simplesmente não consegui mais fechar os olhos. Precisava vê-lo acordar, ter certeza que estaria bem.

Acho que agora eu posso fechar os olhos, não veria mais Edward no chão e o sangue à sua volta, eu veria apenas seus olhos se abrindo e sua boca sussurrando "eu também te amo" ao me olhar... Já podia me imaginar deitando em minha cama e apenas dormindo, um sono sem pesadelos.

Alice praticamente me arrastou pra casa. Ao chegar Jacob e Charlie estavam vendo TV e os dois pularam quando me viram entrando pela porta. Charlie, meu pai, veio logo após eu ligar avisando do ocorrido com Edward. Ele mora em Forks, e sua atenção com meu namorado era algo que eu nunca imaginaria na vida... Edward tinha conquistado o "sogrão" como ele mesmo sempre falava.

"Bella! Tudo bem?" Jacob, meu melhor amigo, veio em minha direção com uma cara preocupada. "Como está Edward? Ele está melhor? O que você ta fazendo aqui?"

"Ei Jake!" Falei ao abraçar meu porto seguro pra tudo. Jacob dividia o apartamento comigo e Jasper que era o atual namorado de Alice, e como conta a própria Alice, o futuro marido e amor pra vida toda. "Edward acordou! Não é bom isso? Ele falou, abriu os olhos... até tentou arrancar os tubos no nariz... " eu sorri com a lembrança "Carlisle disse que estão tirando a sedação e que em 24 horas ele estará acordado".

"Então eu convenci a Dona Isabella aqui a vir tomar um banho e dormir um pouco" Alice disse entrando na casa e pulando no sofá pra abraçar Charlie, acho que na verdade e família inteira de Edward conquistou meu pai, exceto por Emmett, que Charlie ainda se mantinha longe devido à sua cara de maníaco – Emmett se divertia com isso e já havia me dito que achava hilário o modo como meu pai o olhava e saia de perto.

"Filha, fico feliz por Edward melhorar, você sabe disso, e Alice está certa quanto a você descansar um pouco"

"É Charlie, imagina se Edward acorda e dá de cara com isso! Essas olheiras, esses ombros caídos, esse cabelo desgrenhado... Bella você precisa de uma tarde de descanso, uma boa noite de sono e de uma chapinha!" Eu revirei os olhos à idéia de Alice, sempre Alice e suas avaliações quanto ao meu visual...

"Sim, vou tomar um banho, com direito a banheira, comer alguma coisa e dormir. E apenas isso Alice, amanhã cedo estarei no hospital caso Edward acorde" Alice simplesmente deu de ombros, e eu agradeci aos céus por ela me deixar fazer as coisas do meu jeito pelo menos uma vez na vida.

"Ok Bella, logo eu poderei te arrumar sempre que eu quiser, você vai ver..." Alice me assustava, sim, a minha fadinha as vezes me parecia uma bruxa com verruga na ponta do nariz!

E assim se passou o meu final de tarde e noite. Antes de dormir, claro que liguei pra Esme pra saber se tinha alguma novidade, mas nada tinha mudado.

Dormi uma noite calma, sem pesadelos e a única imagem que aparecia na minha mente eram os olhos da minha vida acordando com aquele tom verde que só os olhos de Edward tinham.

* * *

**Obrigada mesmo por lerem pessoas! E aí? O que acontece agora?...rsrs...**


	4. Capítulo 03  Reações

Olá queridos (as)..rs.. Bom, mais um capítulo de Hope pra vocês... Ed acordou!*comemora* mas agora vamos cair na real ok? As coisas não são tão fáceis...

À tia Steph meus agradecimentos pelos personagens emprestados..rsrs

Leiam sem moderação... espero muito muito muito que gostem!

* * *

**Cap. 03 – Reações**

POV BELLA

Eu acordei tarde, perdi a hora, aliás só acordei porque Jacob bateu na minha porta e deu seu usual grito matinal : "Bellaaaaaa olha a horaaaaa" É , ele tinha aprendido isso com Renné, minha mãe que agora morava do outro lado do Atlântico, na cidade luz, Paris, com seu novo marido Phill, um pintor que segundo ela despontaria para os holofotes do mundo!

"Ok Jake, já acordei... droga! 8:23! Droga, porcaria, Edward já deve estar acordado!"

"Calma Bella, Charlie ligou pra Carlisle agora a pouco e o pai do Edward disse que ele ainda ta dormindo" Eu olhava ao meu redor tentando entender aonde achar minhas coisas no meu quarto que mais parecia uma zona de guerra, estava à procura da minha toalha e as calças jeans que eu havia trazido da lavanderia um dia antes do ... uhm... incidente com Edward.

"Jake, Tânia vem dar a faxina hoje? Preciso que ela organize a bagunça que se encontra o meu quarto, não terei tempo pra nada por alguns dias..." Eu falei chegando na cozinha passando a blusa de malha pela cabeça. Já aviso, aqui em casa isso é normal, Jake e eu fomos criados juntos, como irmãos, quando crianças brincávamos na banheira da casa de Bill – pai de Jake – pelados, como viemos ao mundo, crescemos vendo o corpo de um e do outro mudarem. Quando fui ao ginecologista a primeira vez, Jake foi comigo, quando ele transou a primeira vez, eu estava no quarto ao lado morrendo de rir com os gemidos e frases que ele soltava a qualquer reação da garota que era nossa amiga e paixão de Jake desde o primário – Ângela.

"Eu vou ligar pra ela, Tânia tinha ficado de vir apenas amanhã, mas falo que você ta precisando urgentemente." Ele me falou e piscou, com certeza ele já tinha visto o quanto a minha zona parecia os resquícios de um quarto.

"Jasper já saiu? Eu dormi tão pesado que não escutei ele chegar e nem sequer sair..."

"Ah, ele num apareceu" Jake deu de ombros "Ele deve ter ficado com Alice, aquela garota com certeza ainda vai matar meu amigo!" Jake sorria, enquanto eu simplesmente ficava corada ao imaginar a minha pequena fadinha aprontando das suas nos braços de Jasper... Eles eram um casal intrigante... Jasper sempre calado e na dele, na maior parte do tempo na frente de um computador, e Alice saltitando ao invés de andar, falando pelos cotovelos... enfim... uma boneca saltitante, sem botão de desligar!

Tomei meu café e fui de volta ao hospital. No meu bolso esquerdo o pequeno anel que Edward me daria e que eu prometi pra mim mesma entregar a Carlisle para que Edward pudesse fazer as coisas como ele imaginava, claro que eu faria a cara mais surpresa que eu podia quando ele me pedisse, aliás, eu tentaria fazer a cara surpresa, já que Edward sempre diz que eu sou um livro com folhas transparentes, onde ele sabe tudo, principalmente quando eu estou mentindo... Edward e suas idéias...

Pela manhã o hospital estava calmo, ao lado da recepção eu pude notar um pequeno jardim, com uma fonte e várias flores. Quando as coisas estão bem, tudo ao nosso redor fica mais bonito, diferente. Eu fiquei dois dias nesse hospital e nunca notei a beleza desse pequeno lugar, onde eu via claramente a mão de Esme ao desenhar e ao plantar as pequenas plantas. Esse lugar com certeza me acalma, o barulho da água caindo é tranqüilizador, bom, acho que essa era a intenção da minha "futura sogra" ao fazer isso aqui!

Ao contrário dos corredores do hospital, o quarto de Edward estava movimentado, todos andando de um lado pro outro e um zum zum zum de conversas que me deixaram apreensiva. Até que eu escutei a voz: "Vocês poderiam me responder um de cada vez o que eu to fazendo aqui? Cadê a Bella? E porque a Esme num pára de chorar?" Edward estava acordado... e todos tentavam falar ao mesmo tempo o que tinha acontecido, onde eu estava... e Esme apenas limpava as lágrimas e sorria fracamente...

"Um de cada vez!" Carlisle disse em uma voz mais alta, eu apenas escutava no hall de entrada do quarto.

""Ok, é o seguinte brother" Emmett começou " Você foi dar uma de herói e levou um tiro"

"Engraçado que disso eu me lembro bem..." Edward disse numa voz mais baixa, um tanto de arrependimento nela. "Quero saber o que aconteceu depois disso, só me lembro de tudo ficar escuro e escutar a voz da Bella... Onde está a Bella?"

Entrei no quarto no momento que escutei sua pergunta, não conseguiria mais ficar longe dele, não depois de tudo que aconteceu... "Bom, eu to aqui" Disse com minha voz apertada, um verdadeiro nó na garganta. Corri ao encontro de Edward ainda completamente deitado na cama e me segurei pra não pular em cima dele e lhe encher de beijos. Segurei sua mão e depositei um beijo nos seus lábios e um em sua testa, como eu sempre fazia ao encontrar com ele.

"Você apagou depois do tiro, quase morri de medo e te perder... "Meu olhos se encheram de lágrimas "viemos pro hospital, e graças a Deus era o hospital de seu pai, você passou por duas cirurgias e ficou apagado por dois dias, ontem você acordou, não sei se você se lembra, você abriu os olhos, depois dormiu novamente pois ainda estava sob efeito da sedação, eu fui pra casa tomar um banho e tentar dormir... aí quando chego aqui você ta acordado, e hoje com certeza é o dia mais feliz da minha vida..." Eu falava sem parar, acho que convivi demais com Alice nos últimos tempos...

"Calma amor, eu acordei, e to bem... Também senti medo de te perder, foi uma bobeira sair correndo daquele jeito atrás do..." Ele suspirou e voltou a me fitar, mas eu o cortei, tentando fazer ele esquecer daquele momento.

"Você esta bem mesmo? Não ta sentindo dor?"

"Estou bem, quando respiro meu peito dói, como se tivesse algo me apertando... Esse tubo no meu nariz ta me deixando maluco, mas ninguém me deixa tirar..." Ele falava e fazia um biquinho de manha, na certa com esperança de que eu o ajudasse a tirar aquilo, coisa que eu não faria.

"O tubo ainda tem que ficar ai no lugar aonde ele está, você sabia que o tiro que você levou atingiu seu pulmão? Dói porque você teve uma lesão séria nele... Mas Carlisle disse que isso vai passar, e que você tem que ser paciente agora, mais uns 3 dias e o tubo sai, num é Carlisle?" Voltei o rosto pra Carlisle pra obter sua afirmação. "Claro Bella". Mas o rosto de Carlisle estava apreensivo. O que tinha de errado?

"Meu amor, do que você precisa? Quer beber alguma coisa? Comer algo?" Voltei o olhar pra Edward antes que ele percebesse a fisionomia de seu pai.

"Uhm... minha garganta ta seca, não to com fome, mas será que posso tomar um suco? Minha boca tem gosto de sangue... E imagino que não vão me deixar levantar pra escovar os dentes..." Ele falou e riu do seu próprio jeito.

"Uhm... Carlisle, pode me mostrar onde fica a cantina? Será que não tem problema Edward tomar um suco de laranja?" Fitei o pai de Edward com um olhar que ele entenderia muito bem que eu queria falar com ele.

"Claro que posso Bella, vou com você, assim pego alguma coisa pra Esme comer, já que ela não saiu daqui desde ontem... Fique bem filho, eu já volto, se comporte." E assim saímos do quarto, indo em direção à cantina. Fomos em silêncio. Compramos o suco de Edward, e um sanduíche natural com um suco para Esme.

Ao voltarmos eu enfim disse o que estava me deixando agoniada. "Porque Esme não pára de chorar e você está com esse olhar descrente Carlisle?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e se voltou para mim me olhando nos olhos. "A bala lesionou a medula de Edward Bella, depois que ele acordou, eu não agüentei e agi impulsivamente, apertando os pés dele como eu fazia quando ele era criança, ele sempre sentiu muitas cócegas ..." A voz dele foi sumindo com o fim da frase.

"Você quer dizer que ele não reagiu ao aperto? Ele não sentiu nada?"

"Exatamente, mas isso ainda pode ser por causa da cicatrização, a sensibilidade pode voltar a qualquer momento, temos que fazer mais exames..."

"Oh meu Deus! Isso não pode ta acontecendo..." E não consegui me conter e uma lágrima pulou de meu olho. "Minha querida, não estou afirmando nada... mas você tem que se controlar... Edward ainda não pode perceber as coisas muito bem à volta dele... temos que cuidar pra que nada abale mais o emocional dele!"

"Certo, tudo vai ficar bem... Tudo vai ficar bem!..." Eu respirei longamente uma vez e virei em direção ao quarto onde Edward esperava por mim.

Ao entrarmos no quarto coloquei o meu melhor sorriso no rosto. Acho que imaginar Edward acordado e bem faria com que a minha "mentira facial" fosse menos descarada. Tudo ficaria bem, o que importa é o meu amor ao meu lado. Sim. Eu faria tudo pra que Edward não sofresse. Eu ficaria internada no seu lugar se eu pudesse, colocaria aquele maldito tubo que tanto incomoda Edward no meu nariz, e ainda assim ficaria feliz por ter Edward comigo.

Quando aparecemos no quarto Edward se voltou para nos olhar e deu um sorriso que encheu meu coração de alegria. Meu estômago flutuava e eu tinha a sensação de que nada mais poderia nos separar.

"Foram fabricar esse suco é? Parece que vocês saíram daqui a uma década..." O brilho nos olhos de Edward era esplêndido, ele não parecia com alguém que quase morreu a dois dias, a não ser pela sua posição na cama – deitado totalmente na horizontal – , seu peito enfaixado e o tubo no nariz. "... já estava com saudades." O fim de sua frase me tirou de meus devaneios, e eu sorri para aquele ser que movia a minha vida.

Corri ao seu encontro, pois andar não era tão rápido quanto eu precisava. "Isso tudo é saudade ou sede?" Me dobrei sobre ele e lhe beijei os lábios delicadamente, eu nunca poderia ficar sem isso.

"Acho que é muita saudade... e também sede..." Ele sorria torto. "Será que eu posso sentar pra beber esse suco?"

"Melhor não Ed, trouxemos um canudo pra que você não se mova, acredite meu filho, é melhor assim. Tome o suco gole por gole, com calma para que você não engasgue" Carlisle já se aproximava da cama pra ajudar o filho com o suco. Eu me afastei e me virei para Esme que parecia pronta pra desmoronar a qualquer momento.

"Esme, coma e beba você também... Acho melhor você descansar..." Eu suspirei imaginando se ela me escutaria, afinal, Edward mesmo me dizia que eu era tão teimosa quanto Esme, e que parecíamos mãe e filha do tanto que éramos parecidas.

"Mãe, Rose preparou um leito para que você descanse aqui do lado, já está tudo pronto. Alice deve chegar daqui a pouco com algumas roupas e materiais de banho. Vamos montar um acampamento no quarto ao lado!" Emmett parecia empolgado com a idéia? Ou ele só queria parecer animado? "Vamos ficar revezando a companhia aqui com o Ed, assim ele não fica sozinho e ninguém vai se cansar demais... e... adivinha quem vai ser a primeira a descansar? Você mamãezudinha linda..." E assim ele saiu pulando em direção a Esme, tentando fazer cócegas na mãe, que a essa altura já sorria com as graças de seu filho mais velho.

" Vamos sair então, preciso ver alguns pacientes, Emmett, tenho certeza que tem papéis pra assinar, Esme vai descansar, Alice e Jasper ficarão com você. Como Bella acabou de descansar, vai começar o turno com Edward" Carlisle disse piscando em minha direção, sabendo que Edward e eu queríamos mesmo ficar a sós. Assim todos saíram.

" Enfim sós!" Edward sorria descaradamente, levantando os braços para o alto dramaticamente.

"Acho que você está muito animadinho pra quem levou um tiro e quase morreu a três dias" Eu sorria com sua animação, tentando aquietar meu coração.

"Fiquei três dias dormindo... tenho energia extra então... sou irmão da Alice lembra?" Ao falar isso novamente o biquinho manhoso apareceu em seus lábios. Isso estava ficando usual, ele sabia como tirar proveito de uma situação. Com certeza! Eu me repreendi mentalmente por ter chamado sua atenção quanto a sua animação, pois ele tinha muito o que comemorar. Ele estava vivo!

"Er..." Edward começou dizendo "... eu não posso levantar pra escovar os dentes? O suco só me deixou com um gosto mais estranho ainda na boca..."

"Não, você ta proibido de se mover dessa cama bonitinho..." Eu sorria com a cara desesperada que ele fazia.

"Como eu vou poder te beijar com a boca podre?" Ele fazia uma cara muito engraçada e eu não consegui me controlar, comecei a sorrir, ou melhor, a gargalhar.

"Pronto, o senhor assanhadinho começou! – eu ria descontroladamente - Greve de beijo! Se lascou amor... – pausa pra respirar – beijo, beijo mesmo, só quando puder sair dessa cama!" A cara que Edward fez ao me escutar falando isso foi impagável, uma mistura de incredulidade e desespero...

"Uhm... não posso fazer nada? Escovar os dentes, beijar na boca, tirar esse maldito tubo do nariz, nem sentar! Que droga de lugar! Chame o gerente! Quero pedir reembolso!" Agora nós dois gargalhávamos com as graças que Edward fazia. Como era bom ter ele de volta.

"Amor, você levou um tiro e está no hospital, melhor ficar quietinho, e descansar. Agora não é hora pra você tomar a hiperatividade de Alice. Trate de ficar quieto e dormir um pouco. Eu vou ficar aqui do seu lado..." tentei terminar a frase mas ele me interrompeu.

"Eu acabei de acordar após três dias e você quer que eu durma novamente? Impossível!"

"Ou você fica quieto e tenta dormir, porque sua cabeça pode estar boa, mas seu corpo ainda precisa de descanso, ou eu chamo a enfermeira pra te dar um calmante. Ou melhor, chamo Rosalie pra te dar um sedativo... Ela iria adorar fazer você apagar..."

"Ok, ok. Indo dormir urgentemente!" Eu sabia que usar a técnica de chamar Rosálie ajudaria, a implicância que Edward e Rose surtiam um pelo outro ultrapassava todos os obstáculos. Mas era uma rixa saudável, eles mais pareciam irmãos do que cunhados.

Ajeitei-me na poltrona ao lado dele e liguei a TV de plasma que ficava no alto da parede em frente à cama de Edward. Sabia que o som baixo o ajudaria a dormir, e eu também teria o que fazer até ele acordar. Ou até alguém vir querer ficar no meu lugar.

* * *

**E ai? O que acharam? Gostaram? Odiaram? Me falem por favor!rsrs**

**Ah! Pra quem lê isso aqui gostaria só de falar que tem uma pequena One guti guti que eu fiz para o dia dos pais... quem leu gostou...rs... corram lá e leiam... é um xodozim...**


	5. Capítulo 04  Revelações

Observação especial para este capítulo... POV do Emmett... sim, ursão dando as caras. Quem me conhece sabe como eu gosto dele...rs

Quero reviews! Digam o que vcs acham, e não me matem...hauahaua

* * *

**CAP. 04 – Revelações**

POV BELLA

Após uns 15 minutos, Edward resmungou alguma coisa, e eu me aproximei para entender o que ele pedia: " Amor, coça o meu pé direito, ta coçando..." Ele falava num sussurro e meu coração se encheu de esperança! Fui correndo ao pé da cama e comecei a massagear seu pé direito, passando esporadicamente a unha com bastante leveza em toda a extensão.

"Amor, coça meu pé... ta formigando..." Mas eu tava coçando o pé dele... não tinha como ele me pedir pra coçar mais, mais que isso só se eu ferisse seu pé! Aquilo começou a me deixar angustiada.

Edward logo dormiu pesadamente, ele sequer notou que eu não tocava mais seu pé e olhava chocada em sua direção. Nesse momento o médico de Edward entrou porta à dentro, Dr. Marcus, renomado médico cirurgião, segundo Carlisle o melhor da América. Ele estava acompanhado de outro médico.

"Olá Bella, quero te apresentar Dr. Caius, meu irmão e o médico que acompanhará Edward na recuperação. Caius estava presente na cirurgia, ele é o Ortopedista do Hospital." Dr. Marcus falava e sorria levemente, tentando passar uma imagem tranqüila. Pena que eu só sentia pavor ao vê-lo. Com certeza ele era um ótimo médico, mas meu cérebro não deixava que eu gostasse dele. Grande ironia, uma garota que nunca gostou de médicos e hospitais, se apaixona por um quase-médico, filho de um médico e dono de hospital. Minhas crises de asma e minhas quedas me traumatizaram e eu precisava me curar disso também.

"Prazer Dr. Caius, sou Bella namorada de Edward. Eu gostaria de conversar com o senhor..."

"Claro querida!" Ele me interrompeu já me guiando ao hall, enquanto Marcus começava a examinar clinicamente Edward.

Expliquei tudo o que aconteceu quando Carlisle tocou Edward anteriormente e o episódio de agora a pouco com o pedido dele. Caius me olhou pesarosamente, juntou as sobrancelhas e respirou fundo. Eu sabia que alguma coisa não estava bem. Mas eu precisava saber. Então olhei no fundo dos olhos do médico, em busca de respostas para a s minhas dúvidas.

"Bella, o que Edward sentiu, eu costumo chamar de sensação fantasma, existe um nome científico pra isso, mas eu gosto de explicar assim. Na verdade o cérebro acha que sentiu isso, mas não sentiu. Edward tem todas sua terminações nervosas ligadas, mas sua medula está comprometida, lesionada. Ela não se rompeu, o que é uma boa notícia, mas posso afirmar que ela tem uma grande cicatriz." Aquelas palavras me apunhalavam, eu sabia o que viria à frente, meu coração pulava e minhas pernas tremiam. " Ele ainda vai sentir muito isso, e sua musculatura também vai trabalhar involuntariamente, digamos que suas pernas poderão dar pulos sem controle, mas ele já está tomando uma medicação apropriada para isso..."

"Doutor... me responda uma coisa, desculpe te interromper, mas eu preciso saber disso... " Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas que eu não podia controlar "Edward não sentiu o meu toque... ele vai voltar a andar? A se mover?"

"Bella... " Ele soltou um longo suspiro e percebi que ele segurou a respiração com a minha pergunta direta "Edward está paraplégico."

Eu não podia escutar mais nada, minha cabeça girava e parecia que iria explodir. O desespero que passou por mim parecia que ia me matar. Eu mal percebi que caí de joelhos. Eu tremia, chorava um choro silencioso, pois Edward não poderia me escutar. Meus soluços começaram a querer tomar conta de mim e eu só vi uma coisa à minha frente, a porta de saída do quarto. Dr. Caius viu meu desespero, e me ajudou a levantar me direcionando para fora do quarto.

"Bella acalme-se, ele está paraplégico, mas isso pode não ser permanente, como eu te disse a medula dele não se rompeu..."

"Então me diz! Quando ele volta a andar? Hoje? Amanhã? Daqui a um mês? Um ano? Como eu vou entrar naquele quarto e falar pro amor da minha vida que ele não pode andar! Que ele não pode mais fazer as coisas que ele mais gosta que é correr e dirigir? Que ele vai depender de tudo e de todos pra sair daquela cama... – eu já soluçava e falava alto - Como eu vou falar pro cara mais saudável que eu conheço, que se gaba de ser forte como um touro... um cara que tem a vida toda pela frente.. Deus! Ele só tem 23 anos! Como eu vou falar pra ele que ele não pode andar? E ainda por cima é minha culpa! Se ele não estivesse comigo, se aquele ladrão não tivesse roubado a MINHA bolsa ele estaria bem! Eu e a minha maldita sorte!" Nessa altura do campeonato, a família toda de Edward já estava a minha volta, Esme chorava e tentava me consolar, com certeza ela já sabia o que estava acontecendo. Mas todos seus irmãos e cunhados estavam em silêncio. Carlisle chorou não um choro aberto como o meu e de Esme, mas eu pude ver uma pequena lágrima descendo pelo seu rosto.

Não podia me agüentar aqui, eu precisava sair, sumir por alguns minutos, botar minha cabeça no lugar. Logo Edward saberia a realidade e isso seria muito duro pra ele. Ele precisaria de mim. E se ele ainda me quisesse, eu estaria do lado dele.

Saí correndo sem rumo pelos corredores do hospital. Podia escutar passos atrás de mim. Eu sabia que Jasper e Alice estariam vindo atrás.

Quartos, quartos e quartos... Não tinha pra onde eu correr. Minha cabeça girava, eu já não respirava normalmente – maldita asma – e tinha a sensação que eu cairia a qualquer momento. Foi quando eu vi o pequeno salão. Era uma pequena capela. Alguns bancos de madeira, um pequeno altar e na parede de fundo do altar uma cruz, uma belíssima cruz de madeira, ela parecia antiga. Esse salão tinha a lateral de vidro, onde dava pra mais um belo jardim, onde alguns pássaros cantavam e um pequeno lago artificial servia de banheira pra eles tomarem banho.

Eu me sentei no banco da frente, próxima ao jardim. Eu lutava pra puxar o ar de volta aos meus pulmões que se apertavam. Senti uma pressão sobre meu ombro esquerdo, mas não me virei pra ver quer era. Apenas ouvi um barulho de algo ser destampando e vi a bombinha na minha frente. Acho que nunca precisei tanto usar esse remédio. Três vezes em uma semana. Sim, eu estava próxima de uma crise, mais um problema, eu precisava me controlar.

Aspirei o remédio e senti Alice e Jasper se sentarem, cada um de um lado. Deitei minha cabeça no ombro de Alice e me deixei chorar. Jasper alisava meu cabelo e falava palavras como : "Tudo vai ficar bem! Não fique assim! Você precisa ser forte! Não é sua culpa de jeito nenhum!" Sim, meu colega de apartamento sabia como me acalmar, ele tinha o dom pra isso.

Após uma meia hora, Alice se virou pra mim com os olhos marejados e sussurrou que era melhor voltarmos para o quarto, pois a essa altura Edward já saberia de sua nova condição. O médico iria contar pra ele logo após nos contar.

Aquilo me fez desmoronar. Como Edward reagiria? O que faríamos agora? O anel no meu bolso pesava toneladas. Todos os planos de Edward... o que seria dele agora? Ele iria começar a residência no próximo semestre, estava com planos de abrir a clínica no fim do ano. O anel no meu bolso denunciava outro plano dele, o casamento. Ele me escolheu pra estar ao lado dele pra toda a vida. E eu estarei. Naquela hora, ao sentir o peso do anel de Edward, eu só tive uma certeza. Ajudaria ele em tudo. Estaria ao seu lado enquanto ele me quisesse lá. E se dependesse de mim envelheceria com ele. E se ele nunca mais voltasse a andar, eu empurraria sua cadeira por todos os caminhos que ele quisesse passar.

POV EDWARD

_Algo estava pegando fogo, eu tinha certeza que tinha apagado o fogo da lareira. Será que Bella estava cozinhando? Com o talento dela pra isso com certeza a cozinha estava em chamas!_

_Corri na direção da cozinha, mas ela parecia distante, inalcançável, a minha corrida era mole e pesada eu estava muito fora de forma mesmo. _

_Escutei o choro de Bella distante, e não sabia em qual porta ela estava, todas as portas eram iguais, o corredor agora parecia quatro vezes o tamanho normal do corredor da casa de meus muita fumaça. Estava muito quente e eu não conseguia mais me mover! Os soluços de Bella só se tornavam mais fortes, a fumaça mais densa e meu corpo mais pesado..._

_O chão começou a tremer, e aquilo me assustou, a casa estava desabando? E Bella? Eu tinha que tirá-la de lá._

"_Edward, Edward..." A voz rouca pronunciava meu nome, eu não reconhecia aquela voz. As coisas à minha volta ainda estavam embaçadas e o corredor mais profundo, o choro de Bella insistente.[/i] _

" Edward, brother... Acorda!" Abri os olhos e reconheci Emmett me sacolejando.

O chão tremendo na verdade era apenas meu _delicado_ irmão tentando me acordar. A voz rouca e desconhecida era apenas ele... Mas porque eu não a reconhecia? Fitei seu rosto e pude perceber que o semblante de Emmett estava diferente. Ele estava quieto, não sorria, parecia indeciso e triste.

"Resolvi te acordar, você tava se agitando..." Ele me olhava de um jeito que nunca vi em meu irmão.

"Foi só um pesadelo." Eu tentei disfarçar e dei de ombros. "Onde está Bella? Ela estava aqui agora a pouco! Ou eu apaguei novamente? Quanto tempo eu dormi?"

"Relaxa cara, Bella só está lá fora com Alice, você apagou por uma hora apenas." Os olhos de Emmett estavam realmente estranhos. Cadê as piadinhas de mau gosto dele? Ele no mínimo teria que ter insinuado algum sonho erótico da minha parte.

"Emmett, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você ta estranho cara! Tem dois minutos que você ta olhando pra mim e num falou nenhuma merda!" Eu sorri, mas também o fitei com segurança.

" É verdade, preciso conversar com você."

Ele se sentou na poltrona ao meu lado, e com isso ficou com a cabeça da altura da minha, olhou nos meu olhos e eu percebi que tinha alguma coisa de muito errada...

"Está tudo bem com os outros? Você ta muito sério Emmett, o que aconteceu? Você e Rose estão bem?" Se eu pudesse me sentar nessa hora eu teria ficado sentado pra poder abraçar meu irmão, ele parecia desolado.

"Todos bem. Preciso falar com você sobre você." Ele falou devagar, parecendo escolher as palavras a serem usadas. E apenas assenti e acenei pra que ele continuasse. "Cara, você tomou um tiro. Pensei que fosse morrer. Sabia que seu pulmão se salvou por milagre? E que você estar aqui me olhando com essa cara lerda é obra de Deus?"

"Num vai me dizer que você se converteu a alguma seita e que agora tá querendo me levar junto!" Falei tentando levantar o astral daquela conversa que não estava me agradando muito.

"Não." Ele voltou a me olhar muito sério. Nunca tinha o visto assim. "Só quero te mostrar a gravidade do seu problema." Ele abaixou a cabeça e pude perceber uma lágrima rolando pelo seu rosto. Aquilo me alertou de que algo não estava nada bem comigo. Movi meu pescoço, meus braços e então percebi... Eu não sentia nenhum movimento nas minhas pernas. Tentei achar o caminho de movimentá-las e... NADA. Tentei manter minha fisionomia natural. Mas aquilo me deixou muito, mas muito confuso...

"Continue Emmett. Qual a gravidade do meu estado..." A minha voz saiu num sussurro e ele percebeu a mudança no meu ânimo.

"A bala ficou alojada na sua coluna irmão. Causou uma grave lesão na sua medula..." Ele tentou continuar mas eu o cortei.

"Estou paraplégico." Aquilo saiu como uma afirmação, não era uma pergunta. Meus anos dentro da faculdade de medicina me falavam certamente o que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu não poderia mais andar, não poderia mais me mover. Apalpei minhas pernas, ou onde eu conseguia alcançar, e nada. Eu não sentia nada, minhas pernas estavam mortas. Subi as mãos pela lateral do meu quadril tentando me avaliar e também não conseguia sentir nada. Até a altura da minha cintura estava totalmente dormente, um pouco sensível mas ainda dormente.

"Brother, isso pode ser reversível. Olha pelo lado bom, se é que existe um, mas a sua medula não foi totalmente separada, ela teve uma lesão, e isso não te impede de voltar a caminhar, dirigir. Lógico que você precisará de ajuda no início, terá que fazer fisioterapia... mas não esquece que você ta cercado pelos melhores médicos que existem na América!" Emmett agora estava tentando parecem empolgado. Tentando me animar. Eu podia ver a pena nos seus olhos. Aquilo me atormentou.

"Emmett, eu quero ficar sozinho." Virei o rosto na direção contrária a Emmett tentando esconder as minhas lágrimas que começavam a rolar.

"Eu não vou te deixar sozinho aqui... "

"Sai Emmett." Eu voltei a olhá-lo e ele entendeu que eu precisava assimilar a notícia.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e murmurou numa voz séria e preocupada "Estarei lá fora irmão." Ele saiu andando vagarosamente, ao chegar na porta ele voltou para mim e me olhou com um ar preocupado. "Só mais uma coisa, Bella ta lá fora... não quer que eu a chame?"

"Não Emmett. Preciso ficar sozinho. Se eu precisar de alguma coisa eu grito. Sei lá, aperto o botão da enfermaria. Só me deixa aqui quieto." Eu o olhava com súplica. O que mais eu precisava agora era da pena da minha família. O que menos eu precisava agora era de olhar pra Bella e ver que eu estraguei nossas vidas... ou melhor, estraguei nossas vidas juntos.

POV EMMETT

Sério cara, eu nunca pensei que teria uma missão tão foda! Falar pro Ed que ele num vai mais andar, foi a coisa mais ... foda ... é, num tem outra palavra...que eu já fiz.

Carlisle estava consolando Esme que só sabia chorar. Alice estava com Bella que parecia a ponto de desmoronar a qualquer momento. Jasper estava andando de um lado pra outro feito uma barata tonta sem saber o que fazer. Rose era a única que ainda tentava colocar ordem no hospital, pois mais ninguém sequer lembrava que tínhamos um hospital pra administrar. Então... eu mesmo me indiquei pra essa "missão". Era meu dever mesmo, cuidar do meu irmão mais novo, meu melhor amigo.

Nunca escondemos nada um do outro. Desde pequenos éramos inseparáveis. Eu já briguei muito na escola por causa de Edward, não para defendê-lo e sim pra ajudá-lo com os grandões que vezes ou outras resolviam pegar o pirralho do meu irmão pra Cristo.

Uma vez Edward e eu quase matamos nossa babá Maria de susto. Edward caiu de bicicleta ao ir para o colégio e cortou a perna na altura na coxa, o corte não foi muito profundo, mas sangrou muito. Ao invés de irmos atrás do meu pai pra ele arrumar a perna dele, nós resolvemos que espalhar o sangue pelo restante do corpo de Edward era mais interessante. Fizemos isso e eu cheguei em casa praticamente arrastando um Edward que gemia e se contorcia. A cena pra pobre da Maria parecia daqueles filmes de sexta feira 13... Ela quase enfartou, acho que foi por causa desse episódio que ela resolveu voltar ao Brasil. Sinto saudade dela, ela era bem gostosa!

Lembrar desse episódio só me fez estremecer... Como serão as coisas de agora pra frente?

Deixar meu irmão sozinho naquele quarto, com a notícia de que talvez ele não poderia mais andar, me deixou mal. Caralho! Eu não posso fazer NADA! EU vi o estado que ele ficou quando eu disse...

15 minutos... acho que ta bom. Não vou deixar meu irmão sozinho mais tempo. Mas se eu bem conheço ele, e eu conheço muito bem, ele me dá um tiro se eu entrar lá novamente.

"Bella. Isso!" Resmunguei pra mim mesmo... A única possível pra colocar juízo naquele cabeção!

Olhei à minha volta, todos estavam lá. A minha cunhadinha tava um caos, e do lado dela Alice segurava sua bombinha, é, Bella tava próxima de uma crise. Mas estávamos precisando dela agora.

"Cunhadinha! Você ta bem? Você ta um pouco verde" Eu tentei animar um pouco o ambiente. E ela apenas me mostrou a língua.

Me aproximei mais dela, me ajoelhei à sua frente. Segurei suas mãos que tremiam. "Bella, Edward já sabe. Contei pra ele tem uns 15 minutos" Ela simplesmente arregalou os olhos. "Ele pediu pra ficar sozinho, mas eu acho que ele não devia ficar mais tempo sozinho..."

"Você acha que eu devo entrar? Será que ele quer me ver?" A voz de Bella estava fraca e pausada. Eu podia ver a força que ela fazia pra falar normalmente.

"Acho que sim. Você não precisa falar nada, só entra e fica com ele. Dê o tempo dele. Mas não o deixe sozinho. Acho que você é a única que ele aceitaria que estivesse ao lado dele." Pisquei pra ela e sorri.

Bella se levantou e pegou a bombinha com Alice, colocou no bolso da calça e caminhou para frente da porta branca do quarto de Edward. Antes de entrar ela se virou pra nós e deu um sorriso fraco.

"Só entraremos quando ele quiser Bella, diga e ele isso, diga que o amamos também!" Esme falava entre soluços.

Bella assentiu e entrou.


	6. Capítulo 05  O que fazer?

Oi pessoas! Gente, muito obrigada pelas reviews enviadas... vcs não sabem como eu fico feliz que vcs estão gostando dessa história...

Lembrando a vcs que isso aqui é uma ShortFicc ou seja, ja ta acabando, teremos esse capítulo, o proximo e um epílogo (que ainda tem que sair da minha cabeça, ou seja, to enrolada...rs)

Divirtam-se lendo isso... ou sei lá... teve gente que chorou... então não sei se é divertido ler isso #divagações sem lógica da autora...rs

* * *

** O que fazer?**

POV EDWARD

Eu quis gritar, mas se eu gritasse assustaria a todos do hospital. Eu quis esmurrar alguma coisa, mas deitado como eu estava eu não alcançaria nada. Eu quis morrer, mas acho que tentando rolar da cama eu só ficaria roxo e prejudicaria mais ainda a maldita lesão na minha coluna. Merda. Eu só podia chorar. E eu chorei muito. Como eu nunca havia chorado antes. E foi bom, coloquei pra fora tudo o que eu sentia e o que eu não sentia também.

O que vai ser de mim? Claro que eu posso levar uma vida praticamente normal. Eu posso fazer muita coisa ainda. Terminar a faculdade, continuar a residência, montar a minha clínica dermatológica, casar com Bella... Não. Cabe a ela decidir se faremos isso. Se ela ainda vai me querer pela metade.

Idiota! Como é que eu posso pensar em algo assim? Pedir Bella em casamento depois de uma notícia dessas? Eu não poderia ser o marido dela, o homem dela! Há quem eu estou me enganando. Droga! A minha vida estava toda planejada! Pedir Bella em casamento era o primeiro passo, mas eu tive que tentar virar o herói da tarde! Depois que ela aceitasse meu pedido, marcaríamos a data para daqui a 6 meses! Sim era o prazo de eu terminar meus estudos e montar a minha clínica, Esme já tinha o projeto aprovado e estávamos apenas decidindo em qual terreno montá-la.

Limpei minhas lágrimas e respirei fundo – Ai, isso ainda doía. Tentei organizar as minhas idéias, mudar meus planos. Sempre fui muito metódico, e sempre gostei de planejar tudo.

Merda! Eu só consigo pensar em Bella! Bella, Bella, Bella! Ela ainda me queria?

Escutei a porta se abrindo e pude escutar passos relutantes entrando, o barulho de algo soprando. Virei em direção a entrada, disposto a gritar com Emmett, será que ele não poderia me deixar em paz?

_Bella._

Não era Emmett, era a minha Bella... Olhos vermelhos, cabeça baixa, sorriso fraco no rosto. Ela já sabia. Mais um suspiro, mais uma vez a dor aguda no meu peito.

"Eu não queria que você ficasse sozinho..." Ela estava nervosa "Não sei se eu fiz bem, se você quiser eu saia..." Uma lágrima escorreu pela sua bochecha direita e eu pude ver, ela me queria! Ela não queria sair, mas ela achava que eu queria que ela fosse embora?

"Vem aqui!" Eu queria correr na direção dela e abraçá-la. Ela se aproximou pé ante pé. Ao ficar ao meu lado ela segurou a minha mão, como Bella tremia!

Dei o meu melhor sorriso, e apertei a sua mão. "eu te amo" Eu disse em um sussurro, mas eu sabia que ela tinha escutado. Bella estava calada. E mais lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto.

"Foi minha culpa Edward... se eu não fosse tão estabanada não teria segurado tão displicentemente a minha bolsa e não teria dado chance pra aquele marginal tomá-la de mim..."

"SHHH... Bella, não foi culpa de ninguém. Eu não vou me culpar por ter corrido atrás do cara, porque eu ainda acho que fiz o certo." – mentira eu pensei comigo, espero que ela não repare.

Respirei fundo mais uma vez tentando esquecer a dor, eu havia esquecido que ao fazer isso a dor vinha. Bella reparou na minha careta e a sua fisionomia mudou de desespero pra segurança. "Você sente dor? Posso chamar seu pai, ou alguma enfermeira pra te aplicar algo..."

"Não, tudo bem, é só uma dorzinha ao respirar... " Fechei os olhos ao sentir Bella passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos me fazendo um cafuné.

"Eu também ando tendo problemas ao respirar..." Ela riu e me mostrou a bombinha em sua mão. "Daqui uns dias acho que colocarão uma maca com um balão de oxigênio aqui do seu lado pra mim" Seus olhos brilhavam e eu via que a brincadeira não era tão brincadeira assim, apesar dela ainda rir. "Só hoje acho que usei ela umas cinco vezes, acho que é meu record!"

"Você deveria estar descansando então não acha?" Eu falei sério, me desviando do tom de brincadeira que ela usava. "Você não dorme a quanto tempo?"

"Eu dormi a noite toda. Estou descansada... Foram apenas... muitas emoções pra um dia só..."

"Uhm... acho que preciso da sua ajuda..." Eu falei meio relutante, mas sabia que seria assim de agora pra frente, pelo menos por enquanto. "Chame Emmett pra mim?" Ela acenou com a cabeça e saiu em direção à entrada do quarto, em menos de 1 minuto Emmett estava ao meu lado.

"Gigante, preciso que você me ajude a chegar pro lado... já que eu não posso me mover muito... Eu sei que Carlisle não deixaria eu fazer isso, por isso te chamei..." Pisquei pra ele sabendo que ele faria qualquer coisa que eu pedisse agora, já que estaríamos fazendo traquinagens novamente.

"Pro lado como?" Ele falou com um sorriso estampado na cara, esse era meu irmão! Não o zumbi que saiu daqui meia hora atrás.

"Bella precisa descansar, e não tem onde ela deitar aqui, só essa poltrona dura, então ela vai deitar comigo! E não aceito discussão. O ferrado da história sou eu, e isso só me fará bem!" Bella tentou me contradizer, mas eu apenas lhe encarei com a minha melhor cara de – ta tudo bem e eu quero assim!

Emmett me ajudou, e até que ele não era tão burro! Ele apenas puxou o lençol que eu estava deitado em cima e me arrastou pra o lado direito da cama. Espaço de sobra pra Bella agora.

Estiquei a minha mão em direção a ela e esperei que ela me desse a mão. Bella aceitou minha oferta e se deitou comigo, tomando o maior cuidado possível pra que não mexesse muito comigo.

Fiz com que ela deitasse sobre o meu ombro, fazendo com que ele servisse de travesseiro. Ela relutou um pouco, mas enfim fez o que eu queria. Ela estava mais debilitada do que ela mesma imaginava e eu sabia que logo ela estaria dormindo.

Emmett ainda estava no quarto, sentado na poltrona, apenas rindo da cena. Quando eu vi que Bella já estava em um sono profundo, e mesmo assim com muita dificuldade pra respirar eu pedi que Emmett chamasse meu pai.

Algum tempo depois Carlisle entrou no quarto e me olhou de cara feia ou ver que eu e Bella estávamos dividindo a mesma cama. Eu apenas retribuí o seu olhar e fiz de conta que nada de mais acontecia. Chamei-o pra mais perto e pedi que ele analisasse Bella.

"Pai, acho melhor colocar um balão aqui do lado pra Bella, ela não ta legal, acha que você poderia fazer isso? Ela ta perto de uma crise, e o oxigênio ajudaria a evitar isso"

"Você ta certo. Vou eu mesmo buscar o balão, já que se o seu médico te ver nessa situação você e eu levaremos bronca!" Ele sorria e balançava a cabeça de lado.

"Eu precisava disso pai, e ela também. Relaxa, eu estou bem."

Carlisle saiu e voltou após uns 5 minutos, colocou a máscara em Bella que sequer acordou com isso. Logo após isso ele saiu deixando-nos sozinhos novamente.

Eu escutava a respiração de Bella se estabilizando. Aliás, eu sentia o peito de Bella se tornando estável a cada respiração.

Chutei-me mentalmente quando me vi pensando que nós nunca estivemos numa posição tão íntima. Com Bella abraçada ao meu corpo, seu peito tocando a lateral do meu corpo. Me soquei mentalmente ao imaginar que nunca estivemos assim porque o idiota aqui queria seguir as regras com ela. Fazer tudo perfeito como manda o figurino. Quantas vezes Bella falou que não se importava com nada, que queria ser apenas minha. E eu protelando, achando que agia todo certo. Mas eu achava que agia certo! Bella era virgem, eu soube disso no momento que coloquei os olhos nela e ela corou! Eu era um safado, antes de conhecê-la, era uma garota por semana. As vezes mais de uma por semana. Era muito difícil falar não pra Bella. Mas o meu senso de cavalheirismo se acendeu com ela, e tudo que eu fazia era pra tornar tudo conosco o mais perfeito possível. E o que seria mais perfeito do que celebrar nossa união carnal com uma união formal ou vice-versa? Idiota. Agora como eu faria isso? Eu não sou burro, sei que posso dar prazer à ela da maneira natural, mas tudo apenas seria mais e mais difícil conosco a partir de agora...

Balancei a cabeça com esses pensamentos e apenas abracei Bella que dormia calmamente ao meu lado. Eu só sabia de uma coisa. Eu amava ela, eu lutaria por ela, eu faria tudo novamente pra fazer tudo perfeito apesar da imperfeição. Não seria fácil esse caminho, mas com ela ao meu lado, eu poderia tudo.

POV Bella

Eu acordei bem melhor. E ao me mover eu percebi porque. Estava ao lado de Edward, como eu sempre sonhei. Mas com uma máscara de oxigênio no meu rosto? Edward lindo, porém com o peito enfaixado? Ok, voltei à realidade.

Me levantei fazendo de tudo pra não acordá-lo, ele dormia como um anjo. Olhei ao redor e vi que o quarto estava diferente. Agora não existia apenas uma poltrona do lado da cama de Edward e o sofá encostado na parede. O quarto agora contava com um divã no canto próximo à porta e um pequeno frigobar ao lado. Coisas de Alice, com certeza. E sorri com essa idéia e gostei dela, aquele divã seria meu melhor amigo, eu não sairia dele tão cedo.

Percebi que a minha falta de ar melhorava consideravelmente. Então retirei a máscara e arrastei o balão pra próximo ao divã. Eu o usaria depois com certeza. Juntei algumas coisas que estavam espalhadas por ali e coloquei no pequeno armário que tinha no banheiro.

Quando me voltei para olhar para Edward, meu coração se acelerou ao fitar aquele olhos verdes incríveis. "Já acordou? Você ainda deveria descansar" Ele me disse reparando na minha arrumação no quarto.

"Estou bem melhor, não se preocupe. Acho melhor ir falar com sua família, eles querem conversar com você"

"Já falei com eles, com todos eles. Você dorme pesado, eles quase fizeram uma festa aqui hoje á tarde enquanto você dormia."

Eu corei com a idéia de todos me verem dormindo nos braços de Edward. Balancei a cabeça afastando essas idéias e voltei a falar : "Como você está? Precisa de alguma coisa?"

"Tá tudo bem, não preciso de nada... Seu pai ligou tem uma meia hora, não sabia que ele estava aqui!"

"Esqueci de lhe contar. Preciso ir em casa pegar algumas coisas minhas... Acho que vou lá agora e volto pra passar a noite com você..."

"Passar a noite comigo... isso soa bem, apesar de eu não poder fazer nada..." Ele riu da sua piadinha sem graça e eu fechei a cara pra ele.

"Vou chamar alguém pra ficar com você e volto daqui 1 hora ok?" Me abaixei pra lhe dar um beijo na testa e um selinho.

"Sim senhora, ele fez uma continência e sorriu" Pelo menos o humor dele estava bom!

Fui até em casa pra pegar uma bolsa com algumas roupas, minha escova de dentes, e de cabelo. Passei na cozinha e peguei algumas frutas na geladeira e um pacote de pastilhas de hortelã que Edward adorava. Tomei um banho e fiquei alguns minutos com meu pai.

Ao sair de casa topei com Jake que chegava da faculdade. Contei os últimos episódios para ele e fui confortada como só ele sabia me confortar. Enfim Jacob resolveu ir ao hospital comigo visitar Edward.

* * *

**Reviews... preciso disso pra me animar a postar logo o ultimo e a escrever o epílogo...rs...**

**Bjocas...  
**


	7. Capítulo 06 Aprendendo novas coisas

Olá pessoal, ontem ao postar esse capítulos tive alguns problemas com a internet, e não pude escrever o que eu gostaria aqui.

Estou repostando para responder a algumas perguntas levantadas.

Esse é o ultimo capítulo. Sim, não me matem, mas tem o epílogo que eu ja escrevi!

Lembrando a vcs que tem mais duas ones postadas, com os mesmos personagens (tá virando um seriado..kkkk). Corram lá pra dar uma olhada, é bem guti guti.

Obrigada pela atenção de vcs. Sou meio lenta como autora pois so comecei com isso agora, e tbm não sei usar muito bem o FF então perdoem-me qualquer falha.

Bjocas em todos.

* * *

**Cap. 06 – Aprendendo novas coisas.**

**POV Bella**

Chegando ao hospital, fui até a cantina pra pegar um suco pra Edward, Jake ficou falando com uma colega que estagiava no mesmo hospital. Suco em mãos, tomei o rumo do quarto de Edward, não encontrei ninguém nos corredores, o que era bom sinal. Esme precisava de descanso e os outros devem ter dado um jeito de sair dali um pouco.

Entrei sem bater, e nunca imaginei que daria de cara com a cena que eu vi.

Emmett estava sentado na poltrona ao lado de Edward com uma cara que misturava riso e dor, além de estar vermelho como um pimentão, sinal que ele estava assim a um bom tempo, com certeza ele segurava o riso por causa de Edward.

_Edward._

_Deus!_

Edward estava nu. Ainda deitado na cama, com um enfermeiro ao seu lado com um pequeno tubinho nas mãos, parecia alguma coisa de aço era bem fininho.

"Ops, desculpa, eu volto daqui a pouco..." Eu não sabia onde enfiar a cara, eu estava corada, na verdade eu estava um pimentão, eu sentia isso. A cara que Edward olhou pra mim foi desesperadora, ele também estava morrendo de vergonha. Emmett quando me viu explodiu o riso que ele tanto segurava. Me voltei para o pequeno hall do quarto e ainda escutei Edward falando: "Porra Emmett, custava trancar a bosta da porta! Se já não fosse o suficiente passar por uma situação dessa na sua frente..." Saí do quarto e fechei a porta me apoiando nela, tentando raciocinar o que eu tinha visto. O que diabos estava acontecendo?

Após alguns segundos me toquei do que eu tinha visto. Com certeza o tal tubinho era a sonda que tinham colocado em Edward. Emmett tava rindo porque um enfermeiro estava tocando em Edward, provavelmente estimulando a urina a sair. E a cara de dor de Emmett deveria ser por ver o tal tubinho enfiado no... er.. amiguinho de Edward. Balancei a cabeça em negativa e me toquei de que eu precisava estar ao lado de Edward, seja nos maus e nos bons momentos, além disso eu teria que aprender a manusear aquilo até Edward ter o domínio novamente de suas atividades fisiológicas.

Respirei fundo e respirei comigo mesmo "Eu consigo!" voltei novamente pra dentro do quarto e dei de cara com um Edward mais vermelho ainda em me ver ali novamente. Era uma coisa muito constrangedora. Tentei não transparecer a minha vergonha, virei para Emmett e disse: "Sai Emmett, chega de showzinho pra você!" Emmett me olhou assustado e começou a falar alguma coisa quando eu o cortei "Some Emmett!" E o que eu vi depois me deu muita segurança pra continuar ali, aquele homão de quase 2m de altura saindo caladinho e sem dar um _piu_.

Voltei novamente a olhar pra Edward tentando focalizar em seu rosto o meu olhar. Sorri e me aproximei tentando mostrar pra ele que estava tudo muito bem. Edward parecia querer pular de uma ponte ou na frente de um trem.

"Bella, você não precisa ficar aqui, Erick está aqui me ajudando, ele vai me ajudar daqui pra frente... e, você pode ir ficar lá fora por favor?"

"Não" eu falei e sorri para ele "Que ótimo Erick te ajudar, mas quando ele não puder, eu vou te ajudar, até você mesmo poder fazer isso sem a ajuda dessa sonda. Então fica quietinho, que ta tudo bem." Ok, não tava tudo bem... Edward pelado em cima de uma cama. Era muita perfeição...

"Vocês querem me matar de vergonha, deve existir alguma lei que impeça uma pessoa de se constranger tanto assim em um dia!" Edward resmungava com os braços dobrados sobre o peito com um pequeno biquinho nos lábios.

"Erick, você pode me ensinar a como fazer isso?" Me virei novamente pra Edward "Se você não gosta disso me desculpe, ou você prefere Rose a fazer isso?"

"Acho que prefiro Rose, assim ela arranca logo tudo e eu não vou precisar de um tubo dentro de mim!"

Me abaixei e sussurrei em seu ouvido "Se Rose arrancar tudo, como nos divertiremos depois?" Me levantei e pisquei pra ele, me segurando pra não rir da cara que Edward fez.

Erick começou a me explicar, a me mostrar na verdade o que ele estava fazendo, foi constrangedor obvio! Eu acabei tendo que tocar em Edward como nunca toquei, onde nunca toquei. Tentava fazer tudo com a maior delicadeza e calma possível, até Edward me olhar com súplica e dizer "Faz isso logo! Caramba... Eu num sinto nada mesmo Bella, devagar ou rápido é a mesma coisa..."

Eu sorri do desespero dele pela situação. "Calma amor, se eu for muito rápido eu posso te machucar, já estou quase..." Nessa hora a sonda funcionou enchendo uma pequena bolsa ao lado da cama de urina, eu ri com a minha vitória "terminei!" Virei pra ele e lhe dei um selinho, me voltei pra o banheiro do quarto e fechei a porta podendo ficar no verdadeiro estado que me encontrava, nervosa, sem graça e excitada por conseguir ajudar Edward até em algo tão simples e constrangedor.

Quando voltei ao quarto, Edward estava com o braço livre do soro sobre o rosto, na verdade sobre os olhos. Erick estava o cobrindo novamente com o lençol do hospital. Só aí me toquei que desde o início Edward deveria estar nu, - Ah se papai soubesse que eu estava dormindo no quarto de Edward com ele nu... - Sorri internamente com essa idéia idiota e afastei-a.

Me despedi de Erick, ele avisando que dentro de 40 minutos voltaria para ajudar Edward no banho. Banho? Ok, acho que já vi coisa pior.

Voltei a olhar para Edward e esse continuava na mesma posição, percebi que ele também estava com o maxilar travado.

"Amor, não foi tão ruim assim foi? Olha pra mim? O que foi?" me aproximei e tentei retirar seu braço daquela posição, mas foi o mesmo que tentar mudar uma estátua.

"Me deixa sozinho." A voz dele saiu embargada.

Eu então percebi o que estava acontecendo, ou não. "Edward, o que foi? Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto não conversarmos... Olha pra mim..." Não consegui segurar uma risada, ele parecia uma criança quando contrariada.

"Bella, você acha que é fácil? Acha que eu gosto disso? Eu não tenho coragem de olhar pra você por enquanto. Vai lá pra fora e depois conversamos."

"Não. Não saio daqui enquanto você não parar com essa birra sua e conversarmos feito adultos. Larga de criancice Edward!"

"Se eu fosse uma criança seria mais fácil." Nesse momento Edward retirou o braço de seus olhos e pude ver o quão vermelho eles estavam, lágrimas banhavam o rosto de Edward, e a cara de sofrimento que ele me jogou me atingiu como um míssel. Eu não conseguia entender o porquê de toda aquela cena.

"Edward, porque todo esse choro? Você sente alguma dor? Você precisa de algo amor?" Passei os dedos sobre a sua face tentando secar algumas lágrimas, mas elas só aumentavam.

"Bella você tem noção do tamanho da humilhação que eu acabei de passar?" Eu estava chocada, não via humilhação nenhuma no meu ato de ajudá-lo de ser útil a ele.

"Meu amor, não to vendo aonde você quer chegar... Eu fiquei sem graça quando eu entrei aqui e tal, mas eu queria te ajudar, eu sei que você precisará de alguma ajuda por um tempo... Sei também que Erick estará lá pra o que você precisar, mas e se ele faltar um dia? E se ele precisar fazer outras coisas... eu posso muito bem te ajudar em algumas coisas... eu não me incomodo!" Eu olhava pra ele tentando transmitir todo o meu sentimento, tentando fazer com que ele entendesse o meu ponto de vista...

"Bella, eu passei os últimos dois anos da minha vida tentando a todo custo fazer as coisas certas com você, tentando fazer com que tudo fosse perfeito..." ele falava e suspirava "você tem noção o quanto é difícil ficar ao lado da mulher que eu amo e tentar não pensar em sexo? Sabe o quanto é difícil estar com você nos meus braços e ter que me afastar, porque a minha consciência grita? Tem noção do quanto é difícil escutar de você que você me quer e eu me fazer de desentendido porque na minha cabeça o certo é estarmos juntos depois do casamento?" ele chorava descontroladamente.

"Edward pára, se acalma..."

"Não Bella!" Ele gritou. "Ver você me tocando, ver você me tocando na frente de outro homem, ver a sua cara constrangida, ver você me tocando com a finalidade de me ajudar em algo banal como simplesmente urinar ao invés de ver você me tocar pra me dar prazer, é a coisa mais frustrante, amarga e errada que eu enxerguei. Você me entende Bella?" Ele puxava os cabelos na tentativa de se acalmar – seu tic de sempre.

"Edward Cullen" Eu falei de supetão cortando qualquer outra coisa que ele viesse a me falar, onde já se viu um homem tão complicado assim?... " Eu sei o quanto é difícil estar com você e não te tocar com a finalidade de te dar prazer. Eu concordei com essa sua idéia de sexo depois do casamento porque eu te amo e sei que isso te faz feliz!" Quando eu dei por mim já apontava o dedo na cara de Edward

"Claro que eu fiquei constrangida, óbvio, devo ter ficado mais vermelha do que um pimentão, quem sabe consegui o record de ficar roxa de vergonha, mas eu não me importo, porque a partir do momento que você tomou aquele maldito tiro, eu prometi a mim mesma que não sairia do seu lado, e que te ajudaria em TUDO o que você precisasse, por que eu percebi que eu amo você mais do que eu amo a mim mesma, eu amo você com uma força que faria o mundo girar, eu amo você de tal maneira que se você não tivesse acordado daquele tiro eu não poderia acordar pra ver o sol nascer, porque sem você pouco me importa se é dia, noite, se chove ou se neva. Na minha vida nada tem graça sem você!" Eu já soluçava e gritava em direção a ele que apenas me olhava e chorava. "Que droga Edward! Tudo o que eu quero e ficar do seu lado e te ajudar a melhorar, se pra isso eu tiver que limpar a sua bunda, eu vou limpar, se eu tiver que estimular a maldita sonda no seu pênis, eu vou estimular! Que droga Edward..."

"Bella? O que ta acontecendo aqui? Ta dando pra escutar vocês lá do corredor!" Jake entrou no quarto com os olhos arregalados.

Eu limpei os olhos com o braço, e tentei me acalmar, mas os soluços não me deixavam falar mais nada e a única coisa que eu queria fazer agora era sumir dali. Então me virei pra Edward que me olhava mudo - simplesmente mudo! Voltei para Jake e apenas sussurrei "Faz companhia pra esse cabeça dura" e saí batendo a porta.

**POV Edward**

Eu estraguei tudo, sempre estrago tudo. Droga! Pior que nem correr atrás dela eu posso... AAAAAHHHHH que vontade de sumir!

"Cara, o que foi isso? Nunca via a Bella assim, e olha que eu já conheço ela a um bom tempo..." Jacob me olhava ainda com os olhos arregalados e com as mãos suspensas no ar sem saber o que fazer.

"Eu sou mesmo um burro Jake! Eu faço tudo errado sempre! Até quando eu tento fazer as coisas certas eu faço tudo errado! Eu deveria ter morrido naquela merda de dia! Teria poupado todo mundo de ter que ficar aqui cuidado de um idiota que nem eu!" Eu queria esmurrar alguma coisa, quebrar alguma coisa, quem sabe bater com a cabeça na parede.

"Cara! Calma, você num pode ficar nervoso assim não... Me conta com calma o que aconteceu! Quem sabe eu posso ajudar..." Jacob parecia a calma em pessoa. Ele pegou um copo com água em cima do frigobar se aproximou da cama me entregou o copo com água e se sentou na poltrona ao meu lado. " bebe essa água, respira fundo, e me fala o que ocorreu"

Contei tudo a ele, tudo o que eu não tinha falado com ninguém. Desde a minha descoberta que não poderia andar, minha decisão de tentar fazer as coisas mais fáceis, mas as coisas não eram fáceis. Desde a minha insegurança se Bella estaria do meu lado, à minha frustração ao ver Bella ficando doente e mesmo assim tentando me ajudar. Além de outras coisas, como a minha insegurança se poderia voltar a ser feliz, e se faria Bella feliz.

" Calma Edward, eu já entendi... você ficou segurando tudo isso e acabou soltando em cima da Bella. É normal o que você ta sentindo, foi assim com meu pai. As coisas não são fáceis e você como médico sabe disso, e sabe também que a Bella só tava fazendo o que ela achava que era certo... Cara, você conhece ela! Ela é aquele anjo, mas ela é forte! E você precisa dela agora do seu lado pra te dar essa força... Para com esse falso puritanismo seu e deixa ela te ajudar. O quê que tem se ela te viu nu e te tocou! Um dia ela ia fazer isso, melhor até que seja agora, melhor até que seja ela a outra pessoa que você não conheça e confie... Ela te ama cara..."

" Eu odeio quando eu tenho que te dar razão Black... você sabe disso. Mas brigadão por tudo... Eu tava mesmo pra explodir, já não tava agüentando essa farsa do 'ta tudo bem'... Eu só não devia ter explodido com a pessoa errada..."

"Errado Cullen, você não deveria ter começado a farsa do _tudo bem_... Começa a falar o que sente e o que você quer... vai ser mais fácil pra todos vocês..."

"Acha a Bella pra mim... chama ela aqui... eu preciso pedir desculpas..."

Jacob me olhou com um sorrido escancarado e só sussurrou "Edward, se eu bem conheço ela, ela ta atrás da porta, se arrependeu da cena que ela também fez e escutou toda nossa conversa..."

Eu balancei minha cabeça me divertindo imaginando a cena, mas eu não poderia discordar de Jake, ele conhecia Bella melhor do que eu mesmo. "Não aposto contra você nunca Jacob... Não no quesito Bella" Devolvi noutro sussurro.

Jake então se virou pro rumo da porta e falou mais alto "Bella, eu sei que você ta ai escutando atrás da porta, dá pra você entrar e vir conversar com o Edward feito adultos?"

Eu olhei em direção a porta e nada... A coisa deve ter sido feia mesmo, até Jake estava errado... Um barulho de porta abrindo e dela entra uma Bella vermelha de vergonha, acho que agora sim ela se superou... Mas ela é sempre linda corada, envergonhada...

"Eu vou deixar vocês conversarem sozinhos, mas se eu escutar alguma voz mais alta eu entro aqui e arrasto Bella pelos cabelos e ... uhm... te deixo aqui sozinho Edward, já que você num ta fazendo porra nenhuma sozinho mesmo" Ele falou isso e me deu um soco no ombro, um soco de leve e sorriu com a piada imbecil dele.

"Vaza Jake, obrigado aí por tudo mesmo... Valeu a lição de moral..." Eu sorria sem graça pelo papelão ocorrido.

Jacob passou por Bella e lhe deu um beijo na testa, falou alguma coisa no ouvido dela e saiu.

"O viado do Jake ta cantando a minha mulher?" Eu sabia que Bella odiava quando eu provocava ela falando sobre a proximidade de Jake e ela. Mas eu provocava e sorria o sorriso que ela dizia amar.

"Cala a boca Edward." Ela falou irritada e se aproximando da minha cama.

"Bella" Fiquei sério e segurei a sua mão que estava sobre a cama. " Me desculpa por ter falado..."

"Shhh" Bella me cortou "Mandei você ficar calado Edward! Nós já falamos tudo o que precisávamos falar, você expôs seu ponto de vista e eu expus o meu. Cabe agora nós decidirmos quem está certo."

Eu passei a mão pelo rosto de Bella que agora estava muito próximo do meu. " Você está certa amor, eu que sou um burro machista. Claro que não existe pessoa melhor que você pra me ajudar nessa adaptação." Falei olhando diretamente nos olhos dela, e ao fim da frase eu soltei o restante do ar que eu havia prendido e nem tinha notado. Bella abriu um sorriso luminoso se aproximou mais, me dando um selinho.

"Amor..." Ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu ".. só tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de me recusar e que eu tinha dito que faria..." ela deitou a cabeça no me ombro e soltou uma risada ".. eu não vou limpar a sua bunda... isso seria frustrante e broxante!" ela ria sem parar e agora eu tenho certeza que quem estava corado era eu!

" Ah ta, e ficar me apalpando pra me fazer urinar não é broxante?" Falei tentando olhar pra ela com uma cara desafiadora e uma voz séria.

" Não amor..." Ela voltou a deitar no meu ombro e sussurrou no meu ouvido com uma voz rouca " foi até.. estimulante!" Ok ponto pra Bella. Virei meu rosto na direção do rosto dela e ela estava muito corada. Bella adorava me provocar com palavras, e eu nunca cedi. Burro, idiota.

Mas nossa provocação foi interrompida por um Erick que entrava no quarto empurrando uma maca e um Emmett risonho segurando uma sacola com produtos que eu não sabia identificar o que era. Emmett me olhou segurando o riso e falou " Hora do banho da princesa fedida!" Eu ia matar o meu irmão, me dê um tempo pra conseguir sair daqui e eu atropelo ele, nem que seja numa cadeira de rodas.

"Rá, rá, rá... muito engraçado Emmett. Mas você pode ir saindo daqui que a Bella e o Erick podem mito bem me ajudar, não preciso de você!"

Emmett me olhou assustado, mas logo começou a rir "Duvido que a Bellicha consiga te passar pra maca junto com o Erick... já estão ficando íntimos maninho? Pensei que as coisas só aconteceriam depois do cas..."

"Cala a boca Emmett" Eu e Bella dissemos juntos, Bella começou a rir com isso e se virou para pegar as coisas que estavam na sacola com Emmett. Eu continuei o encarando " Emmett, só me ajude então a passar pra maca e some daqui."

Eles me passaram pra maca, ela deveria estar gelada mas eu não conseguia distinguir, estava tudo muito confuso. Emmett seguiu o que eu pedi e já foi logo saindo, Erick amarrou o meu tronco na maca com um suporte e me explicou que estava fazendo isso pois o médico já tinha autorizado que eu tentasse sentar. Até que enfim eu veria as coisas na vertical depois de nem sei quanto tempo. O suporte servia para que o meu tronco não escorregasse da maca com o banho, já que eu não conseguia manter o tronco estável, por não ter os movimentos do quadril. Ele me explicou que com a fisioterapia e com o tempo que conseguiria me manter sentado sem ficar caindo pra frente a todo o momento e que com isso eu poderia usar uma cadeira especial para banho.

" Erick, como vamos entrar com a maca no banheiro? Lá é espaçoso mais acho que não cabe." Bella disse se aproximando de mim com um vidro de sabonete e duas esponjas macias – era isso o que Emmett tinha trazido.

" Para esses 'eventos' nós temos um banheiro especial aqui no hospital, fica no corredor e temos um escala de banho para as pessoas que precisam usá-lo, é uma coisa única que só existe aqui, idéia de sua mãe Edward, já que parte dos internados não suportavam o banho de gato que nós éramos obrigados a dar nas próprias camas." Erick explicava tudo calmamente pra não deixar nenhuma dúvida.

"Quer dizer que eu vou sair desse quarto?" Tenho certeza que meu olhos brilharam com essa idéia.

"Vai sim, mas por enquanto vamos apenas até o banheiro, que já está esterilizado te esperando, ainda temos que tomar cuidado com a sua cirurgia, você ainda tem pontos que podem pegar uma infecção, e nós não queremos isso. Quando você estiver melhor, poderá dar uma volta no hospital com a sua namorada." Erick falou, acho que ele já imaginou o que se passava na minha cabeça, pois eu já planejava uma corridas de cadeira de rodas pelos corredores.

**POV Bella**

Bom, o banho não foi tão constrangedor quanto o episódio da sonda, Edward até estava mais relaxado. Eu não pude ajudar tanto quanto eu queria, mas Erick me consolou dizendo que depois que Edward retirasse os pontos do peito e das costas tudo iria se tornar mais fácil. Emmett não ousou falar mais nenhuma gracinha quando eu ia ajudar Edward em algumas coisas, e depois de uns dois dias eu já estava craque em várias coisas, principalmente na fatídica sonda.

E assim, com os dias passando tornou-se uma rotina para nós a rotina do hospital. Eu dormia com Edward quase todos os dias, deixando alguns dias para que Esme mostrasse seu papel de mãe.

Com duas semanas internado Edward retirou os pontos. Ele fazia fisioterapia todos os dias e com a retirada dos pontos ele pode começar a fazer alguns exercícios para fortalecer a musculatura das pernas e braços.

Freqüentemente ele fazia exames para os médicos acompanharem a recuperação interna de Edward. O pulmão dele estava bem cicatrizado, o que era ótimo. A coluna estava em boas condições segundo os médicos, mas ainda apresentava algum inchaço. A reconstituição das vértebras atingidas pela bala com placas te titânio estava dentro dos padrões, e Edward não apresentava sinais de rejeição ao material estranho usado no corpo dele.

Enfim recebemos a notícia que Edward poderia ir pra casa, o que agradou a todos e em especial a Edward. Foram 42 dias no hospital. E nesse intervalo de tempo a vida de todos mudaram. Edward trancou o último semestre da faculdade, já que ele teria que passar por uma fase de reabilitação, eu também tranquei a minha faculdade. Já que o curso de Literatura Estrangeira não estava me agradando tanto a muito tempo. Pedi afastamento para resolver assuntos pessoais na biblioteca onde eu estagiava, e já planejava pedir a minha demissão, só precisava de outra coisa melhor. Precisava de algo que não me prendesse 8h num local onde não se podia falar um "A" mais alto, que todo mundo te olhava de cara feia.

Rose e Emmett anunciaram durante esse período que Rose estava grávida, e segundo Emmett o menino foi concebido durante a comemoração por Edward ter acordado, o que fez Edward dar risada e provocar Emmett com frases como "Você precisa de mim até pra fazer um filho!" ou "Rose não vai esquecer nunca que EU – e nessas horas ele levantava os braços e arregalava os olhos- Edward Cullen ajudei na concepção!" ou então " Esse menino vai me amar! Coloca o nome dele de Edward Sobrinho... aposto que Rosálie vai ficar emocionada com essa idéia".

A sensibilidade de Edward estava melhorando, ele já sentia a pressão nos pés e pernas, já sentia quando precisava urinar e defecar, apesar de ainda precisar usar a sonda, coisa que logo se resolveria com a reabilitação, Dr. Caius falou que a probabilidade dele voltar a andar seria grande, aproximadamente 70%, mas que tudo dependia única e exclusivamente de Edward. Ele poderia tentar levar uma vida normal após a reabilitação e o com determinação e ajuda ele teria condições perfeitas de voltar a ficar em pé.

A pior notícia portanto, era a que Edward iria se internar dentro de 2 semanas em um centro de reabilitação para portadores de necessidades especiais, e eu não poderia lhe fazer companhia. Ele ficaria lá por aproximadamente quatro meses segundo uma primeira avaliação que os médicos do Centro fizeram nele lá mesmo no hospital. Eu só o veria uma vez na semana por 2 horas no máximo. E isso estava me matando por antecedência.

O anel que Edward me daria naquele dia horrível, já estava no meu dedo. Eu simplesmente o coloquei lá após o episódio da sonda e do banho, achei que seria uma forma de Edward ficar mais conformado em me ver ajudando-o com coisas tão intimas. Se ele queria um compromisso para que eu o tocasse eu o daria esse compromisso. Lembro que quando Edward viu o anel no meu dedo ele suspirou tão alto que eu não consegui segurar uma risada. Expliquei como Emmett me entregou o pequeno arco, e expliquei que eu o daria a ele, mas também confessei que eu já era dele, e que ele não precisaria se ajoelhar e nem fazer todo um cenário pra me pedir uma coisa que ele já possuía, mas a primeira coisa que Edward fez ao sentar numa cadeira de rodas foi me pedir que ficasse em pé na frente dele pra ele ter o privilégio de poder pedir minha mão, nem que fosse sentado e num quarto de hospital. Com certeza uma coisa inesquecível, e já que ele ficaria tanto tempo longe, Edward gostaria que ao menos uma lembrança ficasse comigo durante nossa momentânea separação.

A saída de Edward do hospital foi festejada com a tão sonhada disputa de corrida na cadeira de rodas pelo corredor do hospital de Carlisle. Ser filho do dono de um hospital e irmão do administrador do local tem suas vantagens. Como Emmett levava vantagem por poder movimentar os quadris e conseguir ter o apoio incondicional pra se movimentar, Alice iria empurrá-lo e Edward, que ainda usava uma cadeira maior e com o encosto mais inclinado para trás seria empurrado por Jasper. Eu fiquei de fora, claro, pois segundo Edward eu empurraria uma cadeira e depois iria direto pra um balão de oxigênio. Ok, ele foi exagerado, o fantasma da minha crise foi embora assim que Edward mostrou melhoras, o que provava que era uma coisa mais emocional do que física.

Nem preciso dizer que Emmett trapaceou e ganhou a corrida, Edward após constatar seu fracasso prometeu a Emmett que a próxima corrida quem ganharia seria ele, mas que seria sobre duas pernas e no parque central da cidade. Ao falar isso, todos ficaram emocionados e naquele momento eu via a fé que Edward tinha em si mesmo e nas pessoas que o cercavam nesse momento difícil. Algo nele fazia com que todos acreditassem que tudo ficaria bem, que tudo se resolveria e que todos seríamos realmente, muito felizes. Ele tinha algo de muito especial que movia a sua vida, a _ESPERANÇA_.

* * *

Tem o epílogo!

Quero saber o que acharam...rs


	8. Epílogo

Sim, é o Epílogo! Como eu disse não me matem... mas acho que isso aqui vai deixar claro como é a vida de Edward e Bella após algum tempo.

Gostaria de agradecer a todas que leram, gostaram, elogiaram, criticaram, corrigiram...rs... Muito Obrigada mesmo. Pra uma ficc que eu mal sonhei em deixar à vista dos outros, tá bom demais a atenção de vcs...rs

Desculpem qualquer falha, mas a experiência que eu tenho com esse tema é a experiência de ter alguém na família assim e de ter lido sobre isso em alguns lugares... então espero não ter me saído tão mal...rs

Abraços a todas.. e mais uma vez, obrigada por tudo!

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

_Eu estava com Edward em um parque, era o parque onde eu cresci, o parque aonde eu passei pelos melhores momentos da minha infância a cada visita que fiz a Forks para passar as férias com meu pai. _

_Estávamos sentados observando o Pôr do Sol, as pequenas crianças brincando, os velhos em suas caminhadas ou apenas reunidos em torno das mesas para o jogo de xadrez. As mães aflitas com cada grito, cada trombada e ate mesmo empurrões que seus filhos davam na ânsia de sempre pegar o melhor brinquedo ou chamar atenção de seus coleguinhas._

_Tudo ia bem, a paz que eu sentia era plena, eu observava à distância a pequena cabeça vermelha que pulava freneticamente ao redor de um cachorro muito peludo e muito grande. Mas pareciam bons amigos. Eu estava em paz._

_Me virei para Edward e pude ver o sorriso no seu rosto. Seu olhos verdes brilhavam. Ele ao perceber que eu o observava voltou seu olhar para mim e seu sorriso parecia explodir. Senti sua mão deslizando sobre a bochecha do meu rosto. Eu nunca poderia me livrar do toque de Edward, e sentindo a pressão sobre a minha face eu apenas deitei minha cabeça dando a ele o livre acesso ao meu pescoço para o singelo carinho._

_A mão de Edward acarinhou mais uma vez minha bochecha, ele analisou meus olhos, o sentimento de seus dedos sobre os meus lábios me fizeram cócegas. Ele desceu seu estudo sobre o meu pescoço, massageando meu ombro. Quando dei por mim eu poderia sentir sua mão apalpando descaradamente o meu seio esquerdo, pensei comigo "Isso tá errado, há crianças aqui! Temos que parar" mas o poder que Edward exercia sobre mim era muito grande para o meu próprio bem. Suas mãos sobre os meu seios, sobre a minha cintura, descendo em direção ao cós da minha calça me deixavam em um frenesi absurdo. Meu cérebro ao mesmo tempo que parecia congelado, jogava frases sem nexo na minha consciência como "Temos que parar" "As crianças vão ver" "Acorda Bella, seu marido precisa de você". Ok essa ultima frase pareceu que não era bem da minha consciência, pareceu sussurrada ao meu ouvido. Droga! Eu to sonhando._

Tentei me mover, mas algo me incomodava. Meus braços pareciam amarrados, presos. Sentia um comichão sobre o meu rosto, meu peito e principalmente o sentimento de algo arranhando meu ombro foi muito, muito bom. Logo percebi que algo me arranhando era a barba por fazer de Edward sobre o meu ombro, o comichão era por onde sua mão livre passeava sobre o meu corpo e a pressão nos meus braços era porque a sua outra mão prendia meus pulsos sobre a cabeça. Grande maneira de se acordar.

Virei-me pegando Edward desprevenido e com um movimento apenas me posicionei sobre seu quadril. Eu já estava totalmente desperta, e ele também.

"Bom dia amor, o que te leva a pensar que eu quero alguma coisa com você a essa hora da manhã?" – Eu me abaixei bem próximo ao seu ouvido e mordisquei o lóbulo de sua orelha. Ser casada com um cara paraplégico me fez perceber que eu devera ser muito vocal. Nem eu mesma poderia imaginar a 06 anos atrás que eu falaria e seria tão aberta a expor meus sentimentos para Edward.

" Não vai me dizer que você não gostou dos meus carinhos? Caramba, eu me esforcei tanto a ser sutil..." Lá estava o biquinho de manha. Edward sabia o meu ponto fraco. Essa cara dele derrubaria todos os obstáculos inimagináveis que ele queria com relação a mim.

"Eu te amo." Eu não poderia responder de outra forma.

"Eu também Bella" e com essas palavras um grande aperto foi dado na minha bunda, fazendo com que eu me assustasse e me movimentasse deixando Edward e eu literalmente pegando fogo.

Edward subiu as mão por dentro da minha camisola e começou a me dar a lembrança do que ele fazia ao meu seio em meu sonho. Seus movimentos eram calmos e pacientes, ele chamava de degustando o vinho, grande forma de se dizer "preliminares".

Minha cabeça começava a girar com o prazer que esse homem me dava quando algo que eu já deveria esperar aconteceu.

_Toc toc_

Em menos de dois segundo eu desci do colo de Edward e me virei pronta pra receber a grande bolinha de energia que estaria pulando na minha cama.

" Mamããããeeeee! Você já acordou? Eu vim te acordar!" – Estendi meu braços pra Benjamin Cullen, o verdadeiro rei dessa casa, o senhor das nossas atenções e o detentor dos nossos maiores sentimento.

"Chega prá lá!" – O pequeno Ben de 03 anos foi direto para o meu lado da cama, exigindo o seu lugar de costume. Ele nunca dormiu conosco, mesmo quando nasceu ele não poderia. Edward ainda estava em reabilitação quando o pequeno Benjamin nos surpreendeu, aliás foi uma surpresa atrás da outra. Depois de 1 ano do acidente eu e Edward nos casamos e para nossa grande surpresa uma ano e meio depois do nosso casamento o pequeno Benjamin foi gerado, surpreendendo a todos e até mesmo aos médicos. Ele nasceu perfeito, com os cabelos vermelhos do pai, e os meu olhos castanhos, a eletricidade de Alice, a sinceridade de Charlie e as covinhas de Emmett. Era a criança perfeita. Carlisle, Esme eram loucos por essa criança. Todos eram.

Benjamin pulou na cama e abriu aquele grande sorriso para nós. "Papai, eu fiz um desenho pra você! Olha!" Ele mostrava o rabisco cheio de formas aonde se percebia um homem com uma criança no colo e uma mulher ao lado deles com um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Cara! Que legal! Mas você desenhou bem demais isso! Aposto que essa mulher aqui é a vovó Renne não é?" – Edward ria da cara que Benjamin fazia. Ele sempre fazia o filho explicar o desenho e Ben já estava acostumado. Era uma coisa de pai e filho.

"Dãr! Claro que não! É a mamãe! Num ta vendo o sorriso não?" – Ele apontava o desenho e eu percebi que eu nunca poderia desfazer esse sorriso bobo no meu rosto, eu nunca conseguiria.

" Benjamin" – Edward falou – " Já está pronto pra ir pra escola? O papai já vai se arrumar pra ir pra clínica, a tia Tânia já fez o seu café?"

" Já, já, já! Tia Tânia fez panquecas hoje! Não precisa me levar na escola, o Jake vai me levar, ele ligou agorinha... Vocês não escutaram o telefone não?"

" Ah, o Jacob ligou? Desculpa filho, mamãe não escutou e acabei de acordar..." _E seu pai estava tomando toda a atenção que eu poderia ter a essa hora da manhã - _Acrescentei mentalmente.

" Ta bom! Eu vou buscar meu caderninho e esperar o Jake na sala!" Benjamin saiu e fechou a porta do quarto novamente.

Edward olhou para o relógio no criado ao lado da cama e estendeu os braços pra cima esticando os músculos. " Tenho um paciente daqui a 40 minutos. Tenho que me apressar."

Virei pra ele e fiz a cara mais cínica que eu poderia. " Ok, vai lá. Eu nem queria mesmo que você ficasse por aqui mais tempo..."

Ele virou pra mim e sussurrou mais uma vez ao meu ouvido "Você me escapou agora, mas não vai me escapar a noite! Mas não vai meeeesmo!"

Eu suspirei com suas palavras e arfei ao velo se sentar e retirar a cueca que ele usava pra dormir. Ele pegou a cueca olhou pra mim dando uma risada e simplesmente a jogou na minha cara. O senso de humor de Edward era incrível a qualquer hora do dia, isso poderia me irritar, se a visão dele se _levantando_ nu e virando aquela bunda perfeita na minha direção ao entrar no banheiro não tivesse tirado meu foco. Peguei a cueca nas mãos e a atirei com tudo em direção a sua bunda branca. " Quem disse que eu quero escapar Cullen, quem disse?" E com isso eu deixei o quarto correndo em direção a cozinha, deixando meu marido _nu_ dando gargalhadas e se preparando para mais um dia em nossas vidas...

* * *

_**Ok..rs.. é o epílogo, mas mesmo assim quero saber o que vocês acharam...rsrs...**_

_**Gostaram da bunda do Ed?... Da investida da Bella? E o Ben? Ele, é o garoto perfeito heim?...kkkkk... ok ok.. parei por aqui.. Reviews por favor!**_


End file.
